BETRAYAL
by RiccaBlossom
Summary: Pengkhianatan selalu ada di sekeliling manusia dalam hal kecil maupun besar. Di tengah pengkhianatan yang terjadi setiap orang melangkah menuju jalan masing masing. Naruto melihat berbagai pengkhianatan dan memilih menghadapinya. opnaru,smartnaru,bashsasu,alternative reality,gaje,ooc,oc
1. Chapter 1

**BETRAYAL**

 **disclaimer NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

warning : bahasa ga baku,ooc,gaje,typo,opnaru,smartnaru,AR

CHAPTER 1

 **KONOHAGAKURE**

Setelah misi menyelamatkan Hanabi dan menghentikan bulan yang mendekat ke bumi, hari hari Naruto terasa lebih bewarna dengan adanya Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Banyak orang di konoha tidak menyangka akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan pangeran pujaan hatinya karena setahu mereka Naruto menempel Sakura kemanapun Sakura pergi. Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian dimana mereka keluar dari portal penghubung antara bumi dan bulan. Naruto yang sedang bahagia meluapkankannya dengan hal yang membuat bingung warga konoha. seperti hari ini dimana nampak beberapa bunshin Naruto berkeliaran di desa membantu orang orang yang membutuhkan tidak lupa di sertai tingkah tingkah konyol yang membuat orang orang tertawa dan tersenyum.

Mentari pagi yang hangat menerpa wajah Hinata yang sedang ada di taman di mansion Hyuuga. Wajah cantiknya begitu mempesona setiap pria yang memandangnya tapi siapakah yang berani mengusik kekasih ninja terkuat di dunia elemental, kecuali memang dia berniat mati di tangan Naruto.

 _Sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi ke Yakiniku's untuk bertemu Sakura_ batin gadis pemilik surai indigo n bermanik lavender itu. Kemudian Hinata segera masuk ke kamarnya,mengganti bajunya dan bersiap siap ke Yakinuku's.

Sementara di lain tempat, Naruto sedang bersiap pergi ke mansion Hyuuga sebelum seorang anbu special Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju mendatanginya.

"Ohayou Naruto. Maaf memggagumu tapi kamu di tunggu Tsunade sama di gedung Hokage."

"Ohayou mo Neko. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." sahut Naruto. Setelqh mendengar jawab Naruto,anbu Neko menghilang dengan sunshin.

Naruto segera menyelesaikan persiapannya kemudian pergi ke gedung Hokage. Dia menikmati perjalanannya dimana saat ini banyak orang menyapanya bersahabat tidak seperti ketika dia kecil. Jangankan sapaan yang ada tatapan sinis penuh kebencian dan caci maki yang dia dapatkan ketika bertemu orang. Naruto tersenyum lebar mengingat apa yang sudah dia raih. Tak lama kemudian tibalah Naruto di gedung Hokage.

"Ohayou Baachan,Sensei!" seru Naruto ketika tiba di ruang Hokage.

"Astaga,berisik sekali kamu Naruto." Tsunade memijat keningnya. _Bocah ini tidak pernah berubah. Aku harap dia bisa merubah sedikit sifatnya yang over itu_ batin Tsunade tanpa mengetahui bahwa harapannya akan terkabul kelak.

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Godaime Hokage tersebut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Gomenne, nah ada apa aku di panggil?

"Naruto,setelah melihat dan mempertimbangkan kemampuan dan apa yang kamu raih selama ini aku ingin kamu menjadi anbu special di bawah Godaime-sama" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya memandang salah satu murid yang juga putra senseinya. Tangannya terkatup dengan jari jari yang bertautan terpaku di atas meja kerjanya.

"Serius?" Naruto hanya bisa terkejut.

"Ya, dan ingat status ini rahasia kelas S hanya aku dan Kakashi yang tahu kamu adalah anbu. Mulai sekarang saat menjadi anbu kamu adalah kitsune. Semua keperluanmu akan diantarkan ke rumahmu. Dan ini peninggalan Jiraiya serta segel untuk membuka kunci masuk ke rumahmu." Tsunade melemparkan dua gulungan besar dan kecil kepada Naruto.

"Rumah?"

"Sudah saatnya kamu kembali ke rumah peninggalan Yondaime Hokage ayahmu." Kakashi memberikan smile eye. " Tidak ada yang bisa menemukan rumah itu karena di lindungi barrier khusus dan genjutsu. Entah rahasia apa yang terkandung di rumah itu sehingga Sandaime-sama memperkuat perlindungan rumah itu namun karena kamu adalah putra mereka,aku rasa kamu bisa menempatinya sekarang."

"Arigatou Baachan,sensei." Naruto menitikkan sedikit air mata melihat gulungan di tangannya. teringat kembali pertemuan dengan ayah dan ibunya walau di alam bawah sadarnya dan ketika perang dimana Minato menjadi edo tensei.

"Dan aku juga menjadikan uzumaki sebagi klan resmi di konoha. Semoga kamu bisa membangkitkan kembali klanmu Naruto." Kakashi melirik Tsunade yang tersenyum manis.

Pagi yang indah di lewati dengan obrolan obrolan santai antara mereka bertiga mengingat akan jarang waktu untuk bertemu dan mengobrol banyak hal seperti ini di kemudian hari.

Sementara di lain tempat, nampak gadis bersurai indigo sedang menikmati dango dan tehnya di temani gadis bersurai pirang pucat dan merah muda.

"Ah memang menyenangkan bisa bersantai sejenak dari rutinitas." gadis bersurai pirang pucat mengecap teh hijaunya dengan penuh perasaan santai.

"Benar sekali pig. Tugas ku di rumah sakit selalu membuatku kekurangan waktu untuk sekedar bersantai. Beruntung Tsunade-sama dan Hokage-sama memberiku hari libur sekarang."

"Kasihan kamu forehead."

"Sepertinya Hinata selalu banyak waktu luang ne."

"Ti tidak juga sakura-san. Ada banyak hal yang di lakukan di mansion Hyuuga." Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Sakura.

"Kami ba baik saja. kenapa kamu menanyakan itu Ino-chan?

"Yah aku hanya bertanya. Aku dengar Hokage sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan untuk membangkitkan klan Uzumaki mengingat jasa Naruto dan kejadian hancurnya klan itu di masa lalu." Ino memandang ke awan.

"Se se serius Ino-chan?" Hinata mendadak memerah mukanya.

"Aku harap klan Uchiha juga." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah begitulah yang aku dengar tapi ini informasi rahasia hanya kita bertiga yang tahu. Dan untuk sasuke aku rasa berat mengingat masa lalu."

"Apa pig!!!!! Ini tidak adil." Sakura menggebrak meja yang membuat semua pelanggan yang berkunjung di restoran tempat mereka bertemu menolehkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun juga klan Uchiha membuat masalah yang banyak di hari hari yang lalu Sakura."

"A a ano, lebih baik kita jangan bertengkar." Hinata berusaha menengahi sebelum menjadi keributan yang lebih parah.

Ino akhirnya berinisiatif meninggalkan restorant tersebut. "Aku pergi dulu. Ah forehead waktu mendengar berita ini aku berharap Hinata dan kamu bisa menjadi pasangan Naruto mengingat pembangkitan klan membuat Naruto harus memiliki beberapa istri atau harem." Selesai mengatakan itu Ino segera kabur dari sana sebelum Sakura mengamuk.

"INOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!! Teriakan Sakura pecah mendengar perkataan Ino.

Sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kabar yang dia terima dari Ino mengejutkannya. Tak pernah terbayangkan ketika Dia sudah memiliki Naruto,dia harus rela membagi Naruto dengan wanita lain. Hinata merasa kacau,dia merasa tak akan sanggup membagi Naruto dengan yang lainnya. Ketika sedang kalut memikirkan hal itu Sakura rupanya tidak mengetahuinya dan berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berbagai obrolan 'girl talk' di luar topik Naruto. Hal itu membuat Hinata lega dan melupakan sejenak kegalauan hatinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto tengah berada di sebuah tanah kosong di sudut desa Konoha yang membelakangi bukit Hokage. Setelah menerima dua gulungan dari Tsunade,Naruto mempelajarinya dengan sungguh sungguh. Tampaknya otak peninggalan mendiang Minato Namikaze mulai bangkit dan membuat Naruto mendadak jenius seperti ayahnya. Salahkan Toneri yang membuatnya seperti itu. Terkena jurus dari Toneri yang membawa Hinata pergi membuat banyak perubahan di tubuhnya. Hal itu Naruto rasakan ketika kembali dari bulan dan menerima bahwa dia mulai berubah, namun Naruto menutupinya dengan tetap bertingkah seperti hari hari biasanya.

 _Aku rasa ini tempatnya,berdasarkan lokasi yang di tulis di gulungan milik ayah. Dan aku harus mengoleskan darahku untuk membuka kekkai khusus supaya hanya aku dan orang orang yang aku tandai bisa masuk_ batin Naruto. Lalu Naruto menggores jempol tangannya dengan ujung kunai dan mengoleskan darah di sebuah tembok kecil di tanah lapang itu. Setelah olesan darah itu memunculkan segel Naruto segera membuat segel tangan yang di tulis dalam gulungan untuk mengaktifkan jalur keluar masuk khusus dirinya.

"Wah luar biasa jadi ini rumah Tousan dan Kaasan." gumam Naruto ketika berhasil memasuki area mansion Namikaze yang sekarang menjadi mansion Uzumaki. Ada satu rumah utama yang besar bertingkat yang megah seperti rumah rumah klan utama dan bangsawan. Naruto melihat sekeliling rumah utama masih ada rumah rumah kecil yang mengingatkannya akan mansion Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

 _Jadi ini mansion yang sekarang aku miliki. Rumah utama itu jelas menjadi rumahku dan para istriku kelak dan rumah rumah kecil itu adalah untuk para anggota klan ku. Baachan bilang kalau aku boleh mengambil beberapa istri namun aku ragu karena sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Saat ini aku hanya mencintai Hinata walau masih ada cinta untuk Sakura-chan. dan anggota klan lainnya aku bisa mengambil beberapa orang untuk ritual klan. Astaga aku lupa. saat ini ada Karin Uzumaki. berarti aku mempunyai satu anggota klan_ batin Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan meneliti wilayah klannya.

 **TBC**

mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan,hanya pemula yang mencoba menuangkan kata demi kata dari apa yang terlintas dalam otak. mohon bimbingan dari para senior dan pembaca.


	2. Chapter 2 (08-03 03:34:10)

CHAPTER 2

Mata biru itu tak hentinya berkilat ketika sosoknya memasuki rumah yang kini menjadi kepunyaannya. Naruto melangkah pelan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan dalam rumah tersebut. Rumah yang besar untuk dia tinggali sendirian, sepertinya membuat harem bukan ide buruk selain untuk membangkitkan klan juga ada banyak ruang di rumahnya yang besar ini sehingga dia tidak kesepian. Setelah puas berkeliling Naruto memutuskan untuk menemukan satu ruang rahasia milik ayah dan ibunya. Beruntung otaknya yang tiba tiba menjadi jenius menemukan arti sandi yang di tulis Minato dalam gulungan. Melangkah ke ruang tidur utama yang juga menjadi tempat tidurnya kelak,Naruto segera mencari segel yang tersembunyi di salah satu dinding kamar itu. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya segel itu di temukan,dengan beberapa segel tangan dan sedikit darah sebuah ruangan serupa perpustakaan mini terbuka di depan Naruto. Hal yang di lihat Naruto membuat Naruto membulatkan mata,ratusan gulungan yang Naruto percaya berisi berbagai macam ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu tersaji di depan matanya. Keinginan untuk melahap semua pengetahuan yang ada di depannya terpaksa harus di tahan karena Naruto yakin jika dia menuruti keinginannya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berakibat terbongkarnya rahasia ini dan dia belum ingin rahasia itu terbongkar sekarang.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Naruto meninggalkan lokasi misterius yang tak lain adalah wilayah klannya itu. Dengan hati yang begitu gembira Naruto berjalan kembali ke apartementnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat tangannya menepuk kantong ninja,tempat dia menaruh beberapa gulungan yang dia ambil dari ruang rahasia miliknya. Naruto berharap segera tiba di apartement dan mempelajari gulungan tersebut termasuk satu diantaranya HIRAISHIN jutau legendaris milik Kiiroi senko no konoha Minato Namikaze.

Jalanan di Konoha tampak lenggang, sepasang pemuda pemudi sedang berjalan perlahan. Keduanya tampak canggung setelah bersamaan meninggalkan gedung Hokage. Kesunyian nyata diantara mereka karena sifat mereka yang mendukung. Sekilas sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam mencuri pandang ke pemudi berambut indigo yang tampak malu malu di sebelahnya.

"Hinata." Pemuda itu memanggil teman berjalannya karena dia merasa risih sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sa Sasuke! ada apa?"

"Kenapa malam begini kamu pergi ke kantor Hokage."

"Aku hanya mengantar surat dari Tousama."

"Hei kenapa sendirian? Kamu tidak minta tolong dobe?"

"Na Naru Naruto-kun sedang ada urusan dari Tsunade sama jadi aku pergi sendirian." dengan menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat sepintas rona wajahnya terpaku karena merasa Hinata cantik. Seketika itu muncul niatnya untuk memiliki Hinata menjadi miliknya, tidak peduli Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto.

"Bodoh."

"A apa yang Sa Sasuke katakan." Hinata terkejut.

"Bahaya kau pergi malam sendirian." Sasuke berkata sambil tangannya mencoba memegang tangan Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang berniat jahat padamu."

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Walaupun dirinya sudah diakui sebagai salah satu kunoichi yang tangguh apalagi statusnya sebagai kekasih ninja terkuat di elemental nation setidaknya itu akan membuat pelaku kejahatan berpikir panjang. Namun saat ini Hinata merasakan ada sedikit kenyamanan di balik ungkapan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan gerbang Hyuuga mansion. Setelah berpamitan Sasuke meninggalkan Hyuuga mansion dengan seringaian yang aneh. Nampak mata Sasuke berkilat saat melirik Hyuuga mansion sambil mengingat ketika dia menyelamatkan Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku akan memilikimu Hinata. Kamu adalah wanita pilihanku untuk meneruskan klan Uchiha. Kamu yang akan menjadi ibu anak anakku bukan gadis pink yang menyebalkan itu. Akan ku manfaatkan pertolonganku pada tousanmu untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku. Aku tak peduli cintamu pada Naruto karena kamu akan membuat keturunan Uchiha menjadi yang terkuat dan istimewa hehehehe batin sasuke menyeringai mengingat rencananya.

Segala yang kita lihat dengan mata dan kita dengar dengan telinga tidaklah menjadi sebuah kebenaran,selalu ada hal hal yang tersebunyi. Di balik keputusan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha masih tersimpan beberapa hal buruk yang dia tutupi dengan topeng kepura puraan.Seakan nampak bahwa Sasuke sudah bertobat dari ambisi ambisi yang salah namun pada kenyataannya dia memiliki ambisi yang baginya terbaik namun malapetaka bagi orang lain. Ego tinggi seorang Uchiha membuatnya membutakan mata akan segala hal yang baik dan benar termasuk merebut kekadih seseorang yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai sodara. Sasuke tidak peduli akan kebaikan orang lain yang dia lihat hanya keinginan dan ambisinya. Tak heran tim taka yang dulu dia bentuk kini seolah dia campakkan terutama seorang gadis berkacamata,bersurai merah maron dengan kecantikan yang tak kalah dengan Sakura. Karin uzumaki, ya itu nama gadis yang sebelumnya pernah hampir di bunuh Sasuke dan kini di campakkannya.

Hari ini Sasuke mengunjungi Hyuuga mansion setelah mengetahui Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit membantu Sakura yang kerepotan karena ada beberapa orang shinobi yang kembali dari misi dengan terluka parah. Setelah meminta ijin kepada penjaga gerbang yang juga mengantarkannya ke ruang tamu,Sasuke bersiap menjalankan rencananya bertemu Hiashi Hyuuga dan para tetua Hyuuga. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat nampak Hiashi dan tetua klan Hyuuga memasuki ruangan tempat pembicaraan akan berlangsung.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami menemui anda Uchiha-san." salah satu tetua Hyuuga berkata sambil memperhatikan Sasuse.

"Ah maafkan ketidaksopanan kami. Silahkan duduk dan menikmati teh anda sebelum meneruskan pembicaraan." Hiashi mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di tempat yang di sediakan.

"Tak perlu Hyuuga-san. Aku datang untuk meminta Hinata menjadi istriku."

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata adalah calon istri Uzimaki-san" salah satu tetua Hyuuga terkejut dan tidak percaya perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku minta Hinata mendi istriku."

"Aku menolaknya. Maaf Uchiha-san. Anda bisa memilih gadis lain karena Hinata akan menikah dengan putra Yondaime-sama."

"Kau lupa Hyuuga-san. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku. Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu sekaramg kau tidak ada disini dan putri putrimu musnah di bulan." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Hiashi menjadi marah juga para tetua menjadi geram. "Aku bisa membunuhmu dan membantai klan Hyuuga. Pihak Konoha dan Naruto tidak akan tahu dan ikit campur. Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan matang matang." lanjut Sasuke dengan mata rinnesharingan yang sudah aktif.

" Kau benar benar brengsek uchiha." Hiashi benar benar marah.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk berpikir,tentukan jawabanmu dan itu menentukan nasib semuanya." setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke pergi dengan sunshin. Sepeninggal Sasuke,Hiashi terduduk lemas memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil.

"Sialan Uchiha itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto dan Hokage. Bahkan dia mampu memanipulasi semua orang selama dia inginkan." Seorang tetua mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi yang mengelegar dalam dadanya.

Di lain tempat,nampak Naruto memasang muka tegang. Setibanya di lolasi tersembunyi klannya,dia sudah di tunggu oleh Tsunade senju dan dua orang anbu.

"Narutooooooo...!" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya dan perempatan halus muncul di dahinya.

"Gomen Baachan, aku benar benar lupa untuk membuka sedikit segel. Aku terlalu asyik dengan peninggalan dari Tousan dan Kaasan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil berharap tidak ada tinju kasih sayang dari Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar alasan Naruto. "Tak biasanya kamu mau repot seperti itu Naruto."

"Aku rasa mencari ilmu sebanyak yang bisa aku lakukan itu akan berguna Baachan. Yah walaupun aku terlambat menyadarinya sih." Sahut Naruto sambil membuka segel yang memungkinkan anbu neko dan tora kepercayaan Tsunade dan Tsunade sendiri bisa keluar masuk rumahnya dengan bebas.

"Tumben Naruto." anbu neko yang sedang membawa suatu tumpukan memandang Naruto seakan akan tidak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hehe. Mempelajari sesuatu yang baru itu sangat mengasyikkan. Aku rasa aku akan mulai memaksakan otakku untuk menjadi jenius seperti Shikamaru." Naruto berkata sambil mengambil sebuah gulungan di kantong ninjanya sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

"Astaga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tsunade heran melihat perubahan Naruto yang menjadi tenang padahal selama ini terkenal berisik.

"Nah silahkan duduk Baachan. Aku hanya mulai berpikir untuk memperbaiki kekuranganku. Aku merasa bahwa selama ini aku hanya membuang waktuku sia sia dengan bertingkah konyol. Ah ya aku lupa, aku ingin belajar kenjutsu padamu Yugao-nee yang ter-.." belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba tiba sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto

"Baka, panggil aku neko ketika sedang bertugas anbu Naruto." anbu neko aka Yugao mengepalkan tangannya yang telah memberikan sebuah bentuk kasih sayang.

"ha'i." Naruto mengelus elus tempat jitakan anbu neko.

"Kamu bisa belajar dengan neko setiap akhir pekan namun apa yang membuatmu ingin belajar kenjutsu Naruto?" Tsunade heran melihat Naruto.

"Ma aku hanya ingin seperti Kaasan yang ahli kenjutsu. Aku semalam membaca tentang kenjutsu klan uzumaki dan ingin menguasainya sehingga untuk dasar dan praktik awalnya aku ingin belajar pada neko supaya aku bisa memahami tulisan Kaasan tentang kenjutsu. Lagipula Kaasan mewariskan Uzu no ken." setelah berkata demikian Naruto masuk ke sebuah kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak panjang. Setelah meletakkan di hadapan Tsunade, Naruto membukanya perlahan. Nampak sebuah katana yang indah dengan bilah tajam bewarna hitam kemerahan dan pegangan tangan futuristik yang berhiaskan ukiran lambang uzumaki.

"Tsunade-sama i ini... !" anbu neko terbata melihat pedang itu.

"Uzu no ken pedang yang setara dwngan kusanagi. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya semenjak Mito Baa-sama menunjukkan padaku." Tsunade berbinar sedikit air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Dan aku ingin Baachan membaca gulungan ini." Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil berlambangkan uzumaki.

"I ini tidak mu mungkin. Dari mana kamu mendapatkan gulungan ini." Tsunade membulatkan mata melihat isi gulungan itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan sekarang. Isi gulungab itu apa adanya,hanya darah uzumaki yang bisa membuka gulungan itu. Bukankah kau juga masih keturunan Uzumaki Baachan?"

Pecahlah isak tangis Tsunade,kedua anbu hanya bisa heran melihat Tsunade memeluk gulungan itu begitu erat.

"Aku mempercayainya Baachan namun aku tidak akan membalasnya. Lingkaran dendam hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan dan masalah yang tak kunjung usai." mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tenang membuat Tsunade teriris hatinya.

"Naruto, maaf maafkan apa yang telah desa ini perbuat. Aku tidak menyangka ada rahasia sekelam itu. Danzo sudah mati maka aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan koharu dan homura."

"Baachan sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu saatnya memulai lembaran baru. lagipula aku sekarang tidak sendirian ada Baachan disini."

"Maafkan Baachan Naruto seandainya aku tahu kenyataan ini mungkin kamu tidak menderita sewaktu kecil."

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "pengkhianatan halus desa Konoha yang diberikan sewaktu aku kecil dengan mengabaikan dan menyembunyikan identitas asliku dan membuat aku hidup bagaikan di neraka menghasilkan aku yang sekarang Baachan. Semua akan indah pada waktunya walaupun semua nampak kelam namun aku tahu ada cahqya di balik semuanya."

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Syukurlah Naruto berkembang menjadi orang yang baik. Aku tak menyangka kehancuran desa uzushiogakure akibat pengkhianatan para veteran perang dunia shinobi. Desa inipula mengkhianati wasiat Minato tentang Naruto yang membuatnya mengalami masa kacil yang menyedihkan. Kali ini aku yang akan menjagamu Naruto sebagai nenekmu. Tak kusangka Naruto masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Mito Baa-sama. Tsunade tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan anbu neko memberikan sedikit waktu untuknya menenangkan diri dan berpikir.

TBC

update kilat selagi mood nulisnya masih ada dan idenya masih nyangkut. maaf kalau alurnya lambat dan monoton.


	3. Chaper 3

Tsunade Senju merenungkan informasi yang di terimanya beberapa saat yang lalu di kediamannya. Hatinya terasa berat mengingat hal hal yang di alami Naruto sepanjang hidup Naruto sampai saat ini. Dia bersyukur Naruto mampu mengalahkan kegelapan dalam hatinya menghadapi kenyataan yang di terima namun Tsunade ingin memastikan pengkhianatan desa Konoha terhadap klan Uzumaki akan di bereskan.

Sepeninggal Tsunade yang kembali ke kediaman Senju untuk mengurus beberapa hal berkaitan dengan kenyataan antara Naruto dan Tsunade ada hubungan darah dari Mito Uzumaki, Naruto kembali memasuki ruang rahasia di rumahnya. Naruto kembali mengecek gulungan gulungan yang belum dia cek kemarin. Tampak ratusan gulungan fuinjutsu dengan logo Uzumaki ada di tempat ini.

 _Ternyata banyak juga gulungan fuinjutsu di tempat ini. Aku pasti harus bekerja keras mempelajari dan memasteri fuinjutsu. Sejarah klan Uzumaki adalah klan dengan specialis fuin aku rasa itu tetap menjadi ciri khas klan ini kedepannya._ Naruto menghela nafas mengingat ratusan gulungan ini tentu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mempelajarinya.

" **Gaki,kau memang bodoh walau otakmu mengalami perubahan."** suara demonic terdengar dalam pikiran Naruto yang sedang memikirkan cara untuk mempelajari gulungan gulungan tersebut.

"Kurama! apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh bola bulu?" perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

" **Kau memang bodoh toping ramen."** Nada malas terdengar jelas ketika Kyuubi mengucapkannya.

"Sialan kau gumpalan bulu."

" **Kenapa tak kau gunakan kagebushin untuk mempelajarinya."** mata kyuubi berputar bosan melihat tingkah jinchiurikinya.

"Eh."

" **Sudah kubilang kau itu bodoh hahahaha."** Kyuubi tergelak melihat reaksi Naruto yang menbuka mulut lebar.

"Brengsek kau bola bulu." Naruto memutuskan link antara dirinya dan Kyuubi dengan rona merah di wajahnya antara marah dan malu.

' _Bodoh mengapa aku melupakan kagebunshin. Aku bisa mempercepat proses mempelajari dan memasteri gulungan fuinjutsu ini._ ' Naruto kemudian membentuk segel tangan

KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU

di sekitar Naruto muncul puluhan bunshin Naruto.

"Ada apa memanggil kami oyabun?" tanya seorang bunshin Naruto.

"Aku ingin kalian mempelajari gulungan fuinjutsu ini dan memasterinya. Aku akan melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa di desa." Naruto menunjukkan tumpukan gulungan kepada para bunshinnya.

"Kenapa harus kami? bukankah kau bisa melakukan sendiri oyabun."

"Lagian tak ada ramen?

"Tak seru. padahal aku ingin berduaan dengan Hinata-hime."

"Kau ingin membunuhku oyabun."

"Aku ada acara yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"Aku ingin kencan dengan Sakura-chan."

dan berbagai ocehan tak jelah dari para bunshin.

twich

twich

twich

perempatan semakin banyak muncul di kening Naruto akibat ulah absurd para bunshin. Aura hitam sedikit menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang sedang menahan marah melihat para bunshinnya.

"Ne kalian rupanya mencari masalah. Siapa yang bos disini?" Naruto tersenyum seringai sambil meremas kepalan tangan di depan dadanya. Sontak para bunshin bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengambil gulungan untuk di pelajari. Naruto yang puas dengan keputusan bunshinnya meninggalkan wilayah klan Uzumaki.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang ada di kediamannya Tsunade segera pergi ke gedung Hokage dan meminta Kakashi mengumpulkan dewan Konoha karena ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan. Kakashi segera memerintahkan anbu untuk memanggil anggota dewan dan klan agar segera berkumpul. Melihat aura yang di keluarkan Tsunade membuat Kakashi menghela nafas karena ini akan merepotkan dan memakan pikiran.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya orang orang yang di panggil anbu mulai berkumpul di ruang rapat sehingga Kakashi segera memulai rapat

"Selamat siang anggota dewan Konoha,maaf mengumpulkan kalian secara mendadak karena Godaime-sama ingin membahas beberapa hal. Saya mohon untuk anggota dewan dapat dengan tenang menyikapi jalannya rapat." Kakashi membuka rapat yang diadakan secara mendadak ini. Hal ini membungkam kasak kusuk anggota dewan yang bingung kenapa diadakan rapat mendadak. Setelah melihat bahwa anggota dewan memberikan perhatian penuh Kakashi memberikan kode kepada Tsunade untuk memulai pembahasan rapat kali ini.

"Terima kasih Rokudaime Hokage. Mohon maaf mengumpulkan kalian semua namun kali ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu masa sekarang dan masa depan desa dan sebuah klan di desa ini." Sontak anggota dewan yang hadir saling memandang satu sama lain heran apa maksud perkataan sang Senju terakhir ini.

"Kali ini aku ingin mengumumkan secara resmi keputusan Hokage bahwa klan Uzumaki akan di restorasi dan pembangkitan klan ini di perlukan mengingat hanya ada dua orang klan uzumaki yang tersisa yaitu Naruto Uzumaki dan Karin Uzumaki."

"Bagaimana dengan klan Uchiha mengingat hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang tersisa?" seorang tetua desa perempuan yang sudah lanjut usia memandang sinis kepada Tsunade.

"Berdasarkan pertimbangan lima desa besar terutama dari Kumo,Iwa dan Kiri pada waktu pertemuan lima kage hanya di putuskan bahwa klan Uzumakilah yang akan di restorasi sebab..."

BRAKKK suara meja di gebrak memotong pembicaraan Tsunade. membuat seluruh mata memandang pelaku gebrakan tersebut yakni Homura.

"Mohon bersikap tenang ini rapat dewan Konoha." Kakashi segera mengingatkan supaya terkendali.

"Kau tahu tua bau tanah,tadinya aku berniat menghormatimu di rapat kali ini karena cucuku namun sikapmu membuatku habis kesabaran." mata anggota dewan yang hadir membulat terkejut dengan pernyataan Tsunade. Sepengetahuan mereka Tsunade tidak memiliki anak dan anggota keluarga yang masih tersisa.

"Mohon maaf Tsunade-sama, boleh kami tahu siapa cucu anda" Hiashi Hyuuga menanyakan karena dia penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti. Kami tidak melakukan restorasi klan Uchiha mengingat kami belum mempercayai Sasuke berubah menjadi baik. Memang Naruto tidak merasakan niat jahat waktu Sasuke pulang ke desa setelah pertarungan mereka di lembah akhir namun bukan berarti setelqh itu tidak ada jaminan bahwa ambisi jahatnya tentang klan uchiha,kekuatan dan kekuasaan hilang seketika apalagi 2 tahun setelah sembuh dia pergi dari desa dengan alasan menebus dosa."

Perkataan ini membuat Hiashi teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan keributan antara dirinya dengan tetua Hyuuga mengenai masalah ini yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik temu jalan keluarnya. Dalam hati Hiashi Hyuuga ingin Hinata tetap menjadi istri Naruto namun hal itu dapat memicu pembantaian klan Hyuuga atau perang saudara di Konoha.

"Mengenai hal tersebut kami akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha setelah terbukti Sasuke memang benar benar berubah menjadi orang baik melupakan semua niat jahat dan ambisi gilanya." Kakashi menambahkan pernyataan Tsunade.

"Aku tahu saat ini Naruto menjalani hubungan kekasih dengan Hinata namun aturan pembangkitan klan harus memiliki istri lebih dari satu, apakah Hyuuga san dapat menerima hal ini? Shikamaru menatap malas Hiashi dengan sudut matanya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sahabatnya tidak mengalami masalah dengan hal ini.

"Aku menyerahkan pada Hinata. Kalau dia mampu berbagi suami dengan yang lainnya aku menerimanya. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena aku mengabaikan keturunan sahabatku karena aku tidak menerima kehilangan sahabatku yang juga ayah Naruto. Aku merasa aku melakukan kesalahan besar membuat Naruto mengalami masa kecil yang menyedihkan."

"Ucapanmu membuatmu serasa berkhianat terhadap persahabatanmu dengan Yondaime-sama." pria bertubuh besar dari klan Akamichi membuat Hiashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang di katakan Hiashi mengenai pasangan Naruto seharusnya terserah Naruto dan Hinata namun alangkah baiknya Karin Uzumaki di tetapkan sebagai istri Naruto mengingat satu klan dan untuk menjaga supaya keturunan Karin tetap berdarah uzumaki sesuai tujuan pembangkitan klan." Ino Yamanaka yang menjadi kepala klan menggantikan ayahnya benar benar mampu memisahkann bagaimana dia harus bersikap dan berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga Yamanaka-san? Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika Hyuuga-san Haruno-san dan Yamanaka-san menjadi istri Naruto." wakil dewan dari pihak sipil menggoda Ino yang berhasil dengan sukses yang terlihat dari rona merah di pipi Ino. Hal tersebut memancing tawa orang orang yang hadir kecuali pendukung klan Uchiha.

"Aku anggap semua setuju mengenai klan Uzumaki dan untuk wilayah klan Uzumaki meminta tanah kosong di sudut desa sebagai milik mereka. Kebetulan tanah itu dulu adalah kepunyaan Minato Namikaze. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku membangkitkan klan Uzumaki. Terlepas dari jasa Naruto, aku menganggap hal ini sebagai penebusan atas pengkhianatan desa Konoha kepada desa Uzushiogakure." Tsunade melitik koharu dan Homura yang menegang ketika Tsunade menyebut desa asal klan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda Tsunade-sama?" Ino memandang Tsunade dengan heran.

"Kalian pasti tahu sejarah desa Konoha dahulu menjalin aliansi dengan desa Uzushio. Ketika perang dunia Shinobi ke dua desa Uzushio di serang tiga desa Kumo,Iwa dan Kiri. Mereka sudah mengirimkan permohonan bantuan namun pihak konoha menolak." Kemudian Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah gulungan berlogo dan terdapat segel uzumaki. Kemudian memberikan masing masing orang gulungan yang berbeda tampilan dengan gulungan yang di pegang Tsunade.

"Gulungan ini berisikan informasi tentang apa yang terjadi sejak Mito Baa-sama menikah dengan Hashirama Jii-sama dan membangun Konoha. Gulungan yang kalian baca merupakan tiruan dari gilulungan ini namun dengan isi yang sama. Ada banyak hal yang menjadi rahasia hitam desa ini di dalamnya. Untuk itu aku menyatakan agar kalian tidak menyebarkan ke muka umum." Tsunade memberikan glare ke setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku beruntung cucuku menemukan gulungan ini sehingga menguatkan tekadku untuk menebus pengkhianatan desa ini. Klan Uzumaki memang menakutkan dengan keahlian mereka dalam fuinjutsu yang mampu mereka aplikasikan dalam kemampuan shinobi mereka,bukankah hal itu yang menyebabkan beberapa klan menolak bantuan untuk desa Uzushio Homura Koharu?"

"Apa maksudmu Tsunade?" Homura menatap nyalang Tsunade.

"Informasi gulungan ini tidak pernah salah. Mungkin kalian masih muda saat itu namun karena ketakutan kalian kehilangan posisi klan dalam desa akibat perpindahan beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki yang ada kemungkinan membentuk klan kecil di desa dengan adanya Mito Baa-sama membuat kalian dan Danzo melakukan hal hal keji agar Konoha tidak memberikan bantuan."

Mata setiap orang sedang fokus membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam gulungan sembari mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Mata mereka membulat menandakan keterkejutan yang sangat mudah di tebak. Mereka benar benar merasa malu dan hanya bisa berharap informasi itu salah,tak habis pikir dengan berbagai informasi kotor tentang desa mereka.

"Jadi antara anda dan Naruto masih ada hubungan darah sehingga otomatis dia adalah cucu anda Tsunade-sama?" Kiba Inuzuka yang menggantikan ibunya menghadiri rapat dewan menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Kiba. karena informasi ini sudah di terima dewan maka aku mengumumkan seluruh aset dan hal yang berhubungan dengan klan senju di berikan kepada Naruto sebagai kepala klan Uzumaki."

Setelah semua orang selesai membaca gulungan tersebut tiba tiba gulungan tiruan itu menjadi abu. Hal ini mereka maklumi karena informasi yang terkandung di dalamnya berbahaya dan rahasia.

"Selain itu hal ini juga berkaitan dengan pengkhianagan terhadap wasiat terakhir Minato. Aku menganggap desa berkhianat terhadap nafas desa yang menjadi dasar berdirinya desa. Sebuah tekad yang bergerak atas keinginan saling mepindungi sesama warga Konoha,tempat dimana mereka dapat tinggal dan menerima perlakuan tanpa perbedaan,tempat dimana setiap orang di terima dengan baik. Minato adalah pahlawan Konoha yang mengorbankan nyawa bersama Kushina Uzumaki demi kelangsungan desa dengan mengorbankan nyawa dan anaknya. Wasiatnya mengatakan supaya warga desa melihat anaknya sebagai pahlawan namun kenyataannya warga desa memperlakukan dia sebagai sampah monster dan bebagai hal buruk. Pada akhirnya desa selalu di selamatkan oleh Naruto. Untuk itu Aku selaku Godaime dan Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime menyatakan klan Uzumaki sebagai klan utama sejajar dengan klan klan besar lainnya di Konoha." Tsunade menyelesaikan perkataannya kemudian duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Setelah Tsunade-sama menyampaikan semuanya apakah ada yang ingin di sampaikan oleh anggota dewan?" Kakashi memandang anggota dewan yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Kami mohon maaf atas nama warga sipil yang selama ini memperlakukan Naruto dengan tidak baik. Anggota dewan dari warga sipil akan berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada warga untuk meluruskan hal hal yang salah mengenai naruto-san." seorang anggota dari warga sipil yang berusia paruh baya yang nampak paling senior di antara anggota dari warga sipil lainnya.

"Mendokusai, kurasa si duren itu akan sangat kerepotan setelah ini." Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Akhirnya segala hal yang di lakukannya mendapat pengakuan juga." Kiba tersenyum.

"Semoga Naruto bisa lebih bahagia." Ino menganggukkan kepala.

sementara yang lain tersenyum senang kecuali Koharu dan Homura yang tersenyum kecut. Mau tak mau mereka berdua mengikuti apa yang di putuskan kali ini demi keamanan rahasia mereka.

"Baiklah dengan demikian semua hal mengenai Naruto sudah di putuskan,kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." Kakashi menampilkan eye smilenya dan terlihat Tsunade juga tersenyim manis melihat sedikit usahanya membahagiakan sang cucu membuahkan hasil.

SUNAGAKURE

Gaara sedang tersenyum melihat awan dari ruangan Kazekage. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya setelah bertemu Naruto, ingatan yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur bisa mengenal seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Tanpa Gaara sadari di pintu ruangan berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang memandangnya intens.

"Astaga baru kali ini aku melihat kazekage seperti orang gila." Gadis itu berkata sambil melangkah mendekati meja kerja Kazekage.

"Hmm"

"Atau memang kau sudah gila. Aku bisa memanggilkan petugas rumah sakit jiwa."

"Kau...!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak gila Matsuri. Aku hanya mengingat seseorang."

"Wow rupanya ada seorang gadis yang menarik hatimu."

"Bukan seorang gadis." Gaara memalingkan muka melihat Matsuri cemberut.

"Lalu?"

"Ninja terkuat di elemental nation." sahut Gaara santai sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Naruto-san?"

"Siapa lagi?" Gaara terkekeh. "Kau cemburu Matsuri?"

"Ti ti tidak. si siapa yang cemburu?" mendadak Matsuri tertular gagapnya Hinata.

Suasana menjadi sunyi ketika dua insan dalam ruangan itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu masing masing dalam pikirannya.

"Ne Matsuri apa kau mengetahui orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan klan Uzumaki di desa kita?" Gaara menatap Matsuri seraya mengetukkan jari di meja.

"Entahlah. Akan ku minta divisi intelijen menyelidikinya. Untuk apa menanyakannya?" Matsuri kebingungan dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Gaara.

"Temari-nee memberikan kabar kalau desa Konoha berniat membangkitkan kembali klan Uzumaki. Untuk membalas jasa Naruto aku ingin mengirimkan orang yang ada hubungan darah dengan klan Uzumaki menjadi anggota klan di Konoha."

"Membangkitkan klan?"

" Ya. klan Uzumaki dinyatakan hancur ketika penyerangan tiga desa besar di masa lalu karena ketakutan akan klan yang memasteri fuinjutsu yang sangat berbahaya. Untuk itu Konoha ingin membangkitkan mengingat salah satu pendiri desa itu adalah istri Shodaime Hokage Mito Uzumaki-sama."

"Hmmm. Berarti Naruto-san boleh memiliki istri banyak." ucapan Matsuri membuat Gaara tersentak karena ada sedikit nada nakal dalamnya. Entah mengapa hati Gaara takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang ada pembangkitan klan maka laki laki di anggota utama klan tersebut boleh beristri banyak.." Matsuri menjeda ucapannya sembari melihat Gaara. Matsuri melihat wajah Gaara menegang dan nafasnya sedikit memburu. "Mungkin aku akan berusaha menarik hari Naruto untuk masuk dalam haremnya." Matsuri tersenyum nakal melihat Gaara yang nampak marah.

"Kau.." Gaara menjadi geram melihat tingkah Matsuri. ' _Harusnya tadi aku tidak memberitahukan kabar dari Konoha. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia namun bila dia memilih Naruto apakah aku bisa menerimanya'_ batin Gaara menahan emosinya.

"Ada apa Kazekage-sama?" Matsuri semakin mengoda Gaara yang menunjukkan emosinya. Selama bersamanya Gaara termasuk pelit menunjukkan emosinya.

Gaara membuang muka memandang keluar jendela. Hatinya terasa panas melihat tingkah Matsuri. Gaara merasa dia harus siap siap melepas Matsuri ke pelukan Naruto.

"Kau marah?" Matsuri memiringkan kepala mencoba melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah menahan emosi. Rasanya menyenangkan menggoda Gaara sehingga keluar dari karakternya selama ini. Tiba tiba Matsuri tertawa melihat Gaara yang menurutnya lucu.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan baka onna?" Gaara nampak sebal dengan tingkah Matsuri.

"Gomen Gaara-kun. Menggodamu itu menghiburku hehe. Kamu lucu sekali kalau sedang merajuk."

Gaara mendengus mendengar Matsuri terkekeh setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ne Gaara-kun apa kamu pikir aku benar benar memilih Naruto-san? hehe.. Aku tetap bersamamu kok.

Matsuri berjalan menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membiarkan wajahnya menempel di punggung sang Kazekage. Gaara bernafas lega mendengar ucapan Matsuri,gadis yang menaklukkan hatinya membuatnya merasakan cinta. memandang awan yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin Gaara berharap Naruto segera menemukan kebahagiaannya. Gaara berharap menemukan orang berdarah Uzumaki yang bisa dia berikan untuk klan Naruto sebagai balas jasanya kepada Naruto.

KONOHAGAKURE.

Kesibukan di dalam gedung Hokage nampak berbeda pagi ini. Situasi yang kacau ini disebabkan hasil laporan dari jounin yang berpatroli di bagian utara desa. Jounin ini menemukan bebrapa pergerakan mencurigakan dan bukti ada pembunuhan di sekitar desa.

Shikamaru yang sedang menikmati masa cutinya harus bergegas menuju Gedung Hokage bersama anbu yang memanggilnya. Sebagai orang yang terkenal kejeniusannya membuat Shikamaru menjadi salah satu orang yang diperlukan Hokage bila ada situasi situasi genting seperti ini.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tiba Shika. Aku perlu bantuanmu menganalisa laporan laporan laporan ini." Kakashi menunjukkan setumpuk kertas di sudut meja.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru menguap melihat tumpukan kertas itu.

"Kasus kali ini misterius. Firasatku tidak baik untuk hal ini Shika." Kakashi melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah aku akan membawa dokumen dokumen ini dan menganalisanya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Shikamaru membungkukkan badan dan mengambil tumpukan kertas yang di tunjuk Hokage.

' _Hah kasus kali ini tentu tidak akan mudah. Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Akan sangat beresiko memberi misi kepada Naruto di tengah situasi ini. Perasaanku tidak nyaman_ ' batin Kakashi seraya menatap kepergian Shikamaru.

Jalanan Konoha ramai dengan hilir mundik orang orang yang beraktivitas di dalam desa. Berbagai kegiatan dilakukan dengan tenang tanpa was was karwna jaminan keamanan pihak Hokage dan para shinobi. Warga sipil dapat menuntaskan segala aktivitas dwngab penuh kegembiraan walaupun rasa letih dan wajah penuh kerja keras lekat dalam pribadi mereka. Daerah yang tenang dan aman membuat para shinobi juga dapat menikmati hari mereka lebih leluasa seperti yang nampak pada sepasang kekasih paling populer di Konoha. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan santai menikmati hari kencan mereka selagi libur dari aktivitas misi mereka. Hinata yang beberapa hari jarang bertemu Naruto tentu sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu. Sejak pagi tadi Naruto mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi itu membuat Hinata merasa bahagia dan terlindungi. Bahkan membuatnya tertawa lepas dengan tingkah tingkah konyol Naruto. Hinata melihat banyak sisi lain dari Naruto yang selama ini jarang dia tahu karena kesibukan misi dan perbedaan tim. Yah mungkin hanya Sakura yang benar benar mengerti Naruto. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang spontan berlari ke arah seorang nenek yang sedang membawa banyak belanjaan lalu tanpa permisi membuat bunshin dan mengambil belanjaan nenek tersebut serta menggendongnya untuk di antar ke rumahnya. Sementara Naruto yang asli kembali ke sisi Hinata sambil membawa beberapa tusuk dango kesukaan Hinata. Segala bentuk perhatian Naruto membuat Hinata semakin mencintai Naruto. Hinata menatap mata Naruto yang menurutnya paling indah di antara mata yang pernah dia lihat.

"...ta."

"...nata." Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan Hinata yang melamun.

"Eh..!" Hinata terkesiap melihat tangan Naruto yang melambai di depannya. "Maaf Naruto-kun aku melamun."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Hinata?" Naruto menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan khawatir kalau ada apa apa dengannya.

"Ummm.. Aku hanya memikirkan kenapa akhir akhir ini kamu jarang terlihat Naruto-kun bahkan selain waktu bersamaku kamu selalu melewatkan kebiasaanmu." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya dan berteriak 'kawai'.

"A a ano.. hehe aku hanya sibuk berlatih dan menjalankan misi supaya aku cepat menyusul dirimu yang sudah jounin sayang." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut karena terpaksa membohongi Hinata. Naruto hanya ingin memberikan kejutan di kemudian hari tentang status shinobinya dan hasil latihannya.

"Benarkah? tapi jangan terlalu keras melakukannya. Aku ingin kamu tetap menjaga kondisi dan aku harap kamu bisa berhati hati. Aku dengar akhir akhir ini kamu juga tidak menggoda Sakura-chan lagi." Hinata melirik Naruto ketika menyebut nama Sakura. Hatinya merasa dia akan berbagi Naruto dengan Sakura dan dia sudah memikirkannya sejak mendengar Ino memberitahu soal klan Naruto. Hinata berharap wanita yang dipilih Naruto hanya dia dan Sakura.

"Kamu ingin aku mati ya Hinata." Naruto meriding sambil memasang muka horor ketakutan mendengar ucapan Hinata kemudian menunjuk Hinata. "Kamu tahu kalau aku melakukannya teme akan menghajar wajah tampanku ini. Dan aku belum siap bertemu shinigami."

Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop sesaat melihat tingkah Naruto kemudian Hinata terkekeh dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata semakin menjaga jarak sambil ketakutan.

"hihihi. Kamu lucu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Lagipula kalau memang kamu masih mencintainya aku rela berbagi dengannya demi klanmu."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku hanya ingin kamu seorang." Naruto membulatkan mata karena terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata bahkan dango yang dia pegangpun jatuh.

Hinata memasukkan dango terakhirnya ke mulut dan menguyahnya memberikan suasana hening sejenak. Seolah mengerti ada kecanggungan diantara dua insan ini,tiba tiba angin berhembus agak kencang memainkan rambut Hinata. Naruto yang melihat rambut Hinata bergoyang merona merah karena Hinata terlihat cantik di matanya. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba tiba teringat mendiang Kushina Uzumaki yang sempat dia temui waktu pelatihan kontrol bijuu.

"Aku tahu kamu akan menjalani pembangkitan klan Naruto-kun mengingat jasa jasamu dan mendiang Yondaime Hokage. Aku mencintaimu sungguh sungguh, awalnya aku tidak rela harus berbagi dengan yang lainnya mengingat pembangkitan klan harus memiliki beberapa istri. Aku hanya berharap kamu bisa memperlakukan kami dengan adil."

"Hinata. kamu..."

"Aku berharap salah satu orang itu Sakura-chan. Dan Naruto apakah kamu berjanji untuk menerima aku apapun yang akan terjadi nanti?" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan intens,entah kenapa seolah olah Hinata akan mengalami sesuatu sehingga berkata seperti itu. Naruto bimbang apakah dia harus mengungkapkan hal mengenai pembangkitan klan ini

"Hinata! Kenapa kamu berkata seolah olah terjadi hal buruk."

"Entahlah Naruto namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Hinata. Mengenai pembangkitan klan ini bukan keinginanku. Tsunade Baachan dan Kakashi sensei... ittai! belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba tiba ada yang menjitak kepalanya karena dengan santai Naruto memanggil kedua Hokage seenaknya. Naruto menoleh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban KDP (kekerasan dalam persahabatan).

"Baka, bisakah kamu lebih sopan Naruto menyebut Hokage-sama ini tempat umum. Kamu ingin menjatuhkan kehormatan Hokage? gadis bersurai merah muda dengan baju dokter mendadak muncul di samping Naruto dengan tangan terkepal yang sedikit berasap dan perempatan di keningnya.

"Sakit Sakura chan. Bisakah kamu tidak memukul kepalaku lama lama aku bisa bodoh sungguhan." Naruto meringis menatap Sakura sementara Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenapa tiba tiba ada disini?"

"Hehe kalian saja yang terlalu asyik. Ternyata benar kalau dua orang mencintai sedang bersama dunia terasa milik berdua. Aku memanggil kalian dari tadi ketika kalian melewati toko obat."

"Eh..." Naruto dan Hinata kompak menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan Sakura seraya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka.

"Hahaha, tenanglah Hinata aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian sekaligus menyampaikan pesan Tsunade-sama untuk Naruto kalau kamu di tunggu di kediaman Tsunade-sama nanti sore. Nah aku permisi dulu jaa." Sakura tersenyum jahil kepada Hinata kemudian segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Suasana hening sejenak membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap mata. Tanpa di sadari senyuman tiba tiba mengembang dan tangan mereka tertaut satu sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dua orang yang saling mencintai dan mengerti sering kali hanya bisa berkata kata lewat tatapan mata untuk menyampaikan hal hal yang tak bisa terungkap lewat ucapan. Karena cinta hadir untuk menyatukan dua pribadi yang berbeda dalam kelebihan dan kekurangan menjadi satu ikatan yang utuh. Naruto hanya berharap sang waktu bisa menjawab berbagai hal yang membuat dia bertanya dalam hati dan membongkar semua rahasia kepada Hinata. Naruto mempercayai Hinata tidak akan mengkhianati cinta yang dia berikan untuknya karena Naruto yakin Hinata adalah yang terutama untuknya sekalipun dia terpaksa harus bersanding dengan yang lain karena tuntutan pembangkitan klan yang Hokage tetapkan dan diperkuat oleh sidang dewan Konoha.

Menikmati waktu bersama orang terkasih sering membuat waktu berlalu tanpa disadari. Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan saling berbagi cerita dan canda tawa. Berulang kali nampak Naruto membuat Hinata memerah pipinya dengan menggoda dengan berbagai tingkah konyolnya. Mereke menikmati kebersamaan yang terjalin untuk semakin mengeratkan mereka.

Di sebuah tempat tersembunyi di sudut desa Konoha, tempat yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh shinobi Konoha tampak berkumpul puluhan orang dengan atribut anbu ne. Anbu yang nampaknya bubar setelah kematian Danzo Shimura ternyata tetap eksis,mereka bertahan karena selain sudah tidak ada lagi emosi dalam dirinya juga telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan hatinya. Anbu yang selama ini bergerak dalam bayangan Konoha untuk mengerjakan hal hal kotor Konoha berhasil di kumpulkan dan di aktifkan tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage. Di sebuah ruangan, dua pemuda duduk berhadapan dengan meja yang di tengahnya menyala sebuah lilin untuk menerangi ruangan itu sebagai pemisah.

" Kamu dulu adalah anggota ne Sai dan ku harap kamu masih mengingat masa masa Anbu ne di bawah Danzo." Seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sharingan tiga tomoe yang aktif.

"Apa tujuanmu mengaktifkan anbu ne? apa kamu ingin kami bergerak untuk pekerjaan kotor dan sebagai senjata desa?" Seorang pemuda yang bernama Sai memandang Sasuje dengan senyum palsu yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti. Sekarang tugasmu adalah mempersiapkan anggota baru anbu ne supaya mereka mampu menjadi senjata."

"Aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang kamu lakukan Sasuke-san."

"Hn" Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya mendengar Sai beranjak berdiri.

"Ku harap kau benar benar memikirkannya." Sebelum pergi Sai melirik Sasuke yang acuh tak acuh dengan dirinya.

Sasuke membuka matanya setelah merasakan Sai meninggalkan tempat itu, kemudian tangannya melambai mem buat seseorang muncul di dekatnya.

"Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan mereka di persembunyian."

"Akan aku persiapkan sebaik mungkin Sasuke-sama, sehingga kita dapat membangkitkan kembali kejayaan klan Uchiha dan merebut desa ini."

"Bagus Shin juga cari Kabuto, dia akan membantu penelitianmu dan mungkin bisa membangkitkan lagi zetsu putih."

"Baiklah.Apakah ada yang perlu aku lakukan lagi?"

"Cukup. Kau boleh pergi."

Segera sesosok orang yang di panggil Sasuke menghilang dalam kegelapan. Sementara Sasuke menatap tembok dengan eternal mangekyo sharingan.

' _Dobe, tak ku sangka kamu memang sangat bodoh dan mudah di manfaatkan. Kamu pikir aku suka rela mengakui kekalahanku di petarungan terakhir kita. Kali ini aku akan mewujudkan ambisi ku, aku akan membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha dan untuk itu aku akan merebut Hinata apapun caranya termasuk harus membuatnya terikat padaku secara paksa. Sakura hanyalah alat untuk menutupi apa yang aku siapkan selama ini. Kemudian aku akan merebut desa ini dan menjadi Hokage untuk menunjukkan kehebatan dan kejayaan klan Uchiha. Aku akan membunuh orang orang di sekitarmu dan dirimu jika kamu menghalangiku._ Mengingat rivalnya tersebut membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

TBC.

terimakasih atas segala dukungan dari senpai semua. kritik dan saran baik yang di sampaikan dengan positif maupun negatif saya terima karena bagaimanapun pro dan kontra tetap ada.

Blood line uzumaki yang berupa fuinjutsu tentu tetap saya pertahankan mengingat ini salah satu alasan klan uzumaki menjadi op.pengkhianatan yang dialami naruto bukan hanya berbicara soal pengkhianatan kepada pribadinya tapi semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

mohon maaf bila masih ada kesalahan dan ketidakpuasan reader sekalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Segala sesuatu yang terlihat baik dan sempurna oleh kedua mata tidaklah selalu menampilkan wujud asli sesuai harapan manusia. Sering kali tampilan luar hanya topeng untuk menyembunyikan kebusukan di dalamnya. Pengorbanan yang di berikan hanya berbalas hal yang menyakitan tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya membuatnya beberapa hari ini menangis dan menyendiri di danau di dekat desa. Hanya tempat ini yang mampu sedikit menghiburnya di kala hatinya hancur karena orang yang di cintai ralat pernah di cintai karena sekarang hanya kebencian yang timbul setelah mengetahui tanpa sengaja kenyataannya. Seorang gadis cantik bersuraikan merah maron beririskan merah dengan baju berwarna merah juga sedang duduk di bawah pohon di tepi danau sedang memandang riak air yang tercipta dari lemparan batu. Tatapan matanya sayu dengan kantong mata yang membengkak, entah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir di pipi yang mulus itu. Dadunya di topang kedua lutut kaki yang di tekuknya membuat dia meringkuk seakan posisi itu membuatnya bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Tak habis pikirnya mengapa orang yang dulu di cintainya begitu tega dan jahat. Dahulu dia pernah hampir di bunuh olehnya beruntung Naruto dan Sakura menyelamatkannya walaupun harus menjadi tawanan. Saat kemudian bisa bersama lagi setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat, dia harus menelan kembali kekecewaan karena di campakkan seakan tiada artinya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika dia tanpa sengaja menguping percakapan antara Sasuke dan Suigetsu di distrik Uchiha. Betapa terkejutnya kalau selama ini Sasuke menganggap dirinya hanya beban yang jauh lebih parah dari Sakura yang menyebalkan. Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk kepentingan pribadinya demi mewujudkan ambisi dan nafsunya mengenai klan Uchiha.

Tanpa perasaan Sasuke menganggap dirinya hanya seperti sapi yang bisa selalu di perah, bahkan mimpinya untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke pun sirna dengan cepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan hanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang mampu membuat keturunan klan Uchiha berikutnya menjadi sempurna berkat byakugan dan gen klan Hyuuga yang istimewa. Bahkan Sasukepun memanfaatkan Sakura demi kebusukan hatinya yang kemudian suara tawa Suigetsu yang menggema dan pujian tentang hebatnya seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengalir dari mulut manusia air itu. Dirinya merasa langit seketika runtuh menimpanya dan dunianya hancur berantakan, dengan menahan isak tangisnya dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berakhir di tempat ini. Selama beberapa hari ini dia menyendiri di tempat ini untuk merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pergi dari desa Konoha namun dia bingun harus pergi kemana?. Tiada satupun sanak saudara di tempat lain, bahkan hanya tersisa satu orang lagi dari klannya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Beban pikiran yang berat membuatnya tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Ketika memejamkan mata menyesali nasib buruknya, sensornya mengatakan ada seseorang mendekati lokasinya. Memasang sikap siaga kalaupun dia harus berhadapan dengan musuh tiba tiba dia melihat kilatan kuning diatas danau.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur! Areeeee...?"

dan

BYURRRRRR

seseorang yang muncul dalam kilatan kuning tadi otomatis terjatuh dalam danau. Si gadis hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat orang yang jatuh di danau itu, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari dia akan jatuh ke danau. Saat dia sedang blank pikirannya akibat melihat kejadian absurd di depan mata, sang pelaku yang seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berirish biru berkulit tan dengan tiga pasang kumis serupa rubah yang tak lain Naruto Uzumaki sudah menepi dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Naruto menatap heran gadis itu karena seolah gadis itu tidak menyadari Naruto di depan matanya.

 _Rambut merah berkacamata dan mata merah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi siapa ya?_ Naruto membatin sambil memikirkan soal gadis itu. _Ah aku ingat dia, Karin dari tim taka yang biasa mengikuti Sasuke._

" Hallo.!! ada orang disana?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan muka gadis itu.

"Hallo.!!!!"

"Astaga apa yang terjadi padamu onna?" Naruto mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu dan kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu.

Hal ini membuat gadis tersebut merona pipinya dan tanpa sadar sebuah kepalan menghantam pipi pelaku penempelan dahi tanpa permisi. Pukulan telak yang membuat sosok itu terlempar ke samping dan mendarat dengan tidak elite.

"Whoa baka onna apa apaan kamu ini?" Naruto memposisikan diri duduk bersila sambil mengelus elus pipinya.

" Kau kau kau... BAKA!" Karin menunjuk nunjuk Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan mata melotot menahan malu dan marah.

"Aku kenapa?" Naruto berkata tanpa merasa bersalah dan memasang wajah innocent. "Aku hanya memeriksa apa kamu demam Karin. Habisnya kamu diam saja."

"Kau, dasar mesum." Karin memalingkan muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe. Nah sekarang apa yang kamu lakukan disini. Ini bukan tempat gadis cantik sepertimu sendirian?"

BLUSH

Wajah Karin sontak kembali memerah mendengar kata cantik dari Naruto. Entah kenapa harinya menghangat mendengar kata itu,kata yang di harapkan muncul dari Sasuke tercinta harus keluar dari Naruto.

"Uhmmmm."

"Tentu saja kamu cantik, tak mungkin aku mengatakan kamu tampan karena kamu seorang gadis seperti Sakura-chan."

Twich

Perempatan muncul di dahi Karin dan kemudian

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Ittai...!!! Baka onna apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya berterima kasih Pirang Duren." Karin melotot menatap Naruto yang tengah nungging sambil mengelus elus bakpao di kepalanya akibat jitakan keras dari Karin. Hal absurd ini membuat Karin tertawa dalam hati, dia tidak menyangka Naruto penuh dengan kejutan yang membuat hatinya menghangat di tengah kesedihan dan kegalauan hatinya walau dengan hal yang absurd dan konyol menurutnya.

"Hoi hoi aku punya nama yaitu Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ho jadi ini tuan Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal terkuat se dunia elemental. Aku bahkan mengalahkanmu dengan sebuah jitakan."

"Arrrrggggghhhhh...! Kau benar benar jahat Karin. Pantas saja Sasuke memilih Sakura-chan."

Deg..deg..deg.. Perkataan Naruto membuat dada Karin sesak seketika dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Ada perasaaan sakit dalam hatinya mengingat kembali tentang Sasuke. Raut wajahnya kembali sedih dan air matanya jatuh. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto mendadak panik. Otak jeniusnya segera menyadari bahwa ucapannya telah membuat gadis di depannya menjadi seperti itu.

"Gomenne Karin. A..ak..aku salah. Aku membuatmu sedih dan menangis." Entah angin apa yang mendorongnya tiba tiba Naruto bergerak memeluk Karin dan mengusap pucuk kepala Karin seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika bersama Hinata. Mengingat Karin adalah orang satu klan yang tersisa selain dirinya dimana dia juga telah berniat menjadikan Karin Uzumaki sebagai bagian dari klan Uzumaki di Konoha membuat hatinya tergerak untuk meringankan beban Karin.

Setelah tangis Karin mereda, Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Ne Karin aku ada permintaan ku harap kamu mau menerimanya."

"Apa?" Karin melihat ke arah lain enggan melihat sosok yang membuatnya merasa aneh dengan debaran di dadanya.

"Aku tahu klan Uzumaki hanya menyisakan kita berdua dan sekarang aku ingin membangkitkan klan. Aku ingin kamu tinggal di distrik klan Uzumaki."

"Hah!" Karin menoleh dan menatap mata Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan. Sungguh Karin tidak mempercayainya di saat dia tidak tahu harus kemana tiba tiba orang di sampingnya menawarkan tempat tinggal.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan satu satunya orang yang masih menyandang nama klan ku pergi dari sini Karin. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku Karin-nee."

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Karin menegangkan badan. Rasa terkejut yang menguasai dirinya membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa apa. Belum sempat Karin sadar dari syoknya

"Yah ku harap kamu mau menerimanya Neechan. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu di mansion Uzumaki. Akan aku beri kamu waktu memikirkan permintaanku ini. Biarlah aku menjadi keluargamu yang baru." Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kelak Naruto memberikan Karin sebuah harapan tentang keluarga. Karin melihat mata Naruto dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Aku mau Naruto." Karin menganggukkan kepala. _Untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini. Aku harap Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku bingung apakan aku harus memberi tahu Naruto soal Sasuke. Aku takut dia membenciku mengingat aku bagian dari tim Sasuke. Akan aku cari jalan sambil tinggal bersama dia_ batin Karin.

" Baiklah hari sudah siang lebih baik kita kembali ke desa dan melaporkan pada Hokage kalau kamu resmi menjadi bagian dari keluargaku dan meminta agar kamu resmi jadi kunoichi Konoha."

Karin menitikkan air mata melihat kesungguhan Naruto. Setelah dia mengetahui dicampakkan dan di khianati harapannya oleh Sasuke kini dia menemukan jalan yang akan membawa kebahagiaannya. Karin bertekad akan menjadi yang lebih baik dari saat ini demi orang yang menerima dan mengakuinya ini.

Kakashi sedang melihat lihat laporan laporan di mejanya sambil memijat kening. Dia merasa tugas Hokage tidak akan ada habisnya dan itu sukses membuatnya merindukan saat saat bersama tim tujuh menjalankan misi. Saat menikmati lamunannya tiba tiba sebuah kilatan kuning di depannya mengagetkannya.

 _Hiraishin_ batin Kakashi yang mengetahui jurus itu. _Tidak mungkin!_

Yo Kakashi sensei, apa kabarmu?" Suara bariton membuat Kakashi terkejut. Di hadapannya berdiri Naruto dan Karin yang bergandengan tangan dan itu membuat Kakashi menyipitkan mata.

"Naruto kamu bisa hiraishin no jutsu!. bagaima..."

BRAKKKKK

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar pintu di buka dengan kasar. Aura gelap dan menyesakkan tiba tiba memenuhi ruangan dan itu berasal dari seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan dua asset jumbonya yang mengepalkan tangan dan menghentakkan kaki melihat Naruto ada di ruangan itu.

Naruto menoleh patah patah merasakan aura itu berharap dugaannya salah dan shinigami masih enggan mengambil nyawanya.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!

DUAGH PLETAK PLAK DUGHHH

Akhirnya penyiksaan terhadap ninja terkuat di mulai dan jeritan terdengar sampai keluar gedung Hokage. Hal itu membuat warga yang ada di sekitar gedung Hokage cepat cepat menyingkir sambil sweetdrop. Sementara saksi mata hanya berkeringat dingin dan sweetdrop sampai terpaku di tempat mereka masing masing.

"Ittai Baachan. Kau inging membunuhku ya?" Naruto duduk bersila dengan muka bonyok akibat pelajaran kasih sayang dari neneknya. "Huwaaaaa tolong aku Neechan, nenek sihir ini kejam sekali."

BLETAK..

Sebuah jitakan kembali bersarang di kepala Naruto sementara Tsunade pelakunya menatap Karin. _Neechan,kenapa dia memanggil Karin neechan_ batin Tsunade yang kemudian menatap Kakashi seakan bertanya kamu tahu soal ini dan di balas Kakshi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu kabur dari belajar bersama Yugao? Sudah ku katakan agar kamu disiplin demi klanmu."

"Aku bosan setiap hari aku hanya berlatih dan belajar. Bahkan waktuku dengan Hinata dan Sakurachan semakin berkurang." Naruto memasang muka sebal.

"Tapi itu demi kebaikanmu Naruto. Bukankah mimpimu menjadi Hokage?"

"Ya memang itu mimpiku tapi sekarang aku punya mimpi yamg lebih dati menjadi Hokage. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai banyak waktu berharga dan memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk keluargaku kelak. Aku akan membuat kebahagiaan Karin- nee, Hinata dan Sakurachan menjadi nyata."

Sontak perkataan itu membuat Karin, Tsunade dan Kakashi membulatkan mata. Karin teringat seluruh kisah hidupnya dan perkataan Naruto di tepi danau, hal itu membuatnya spontan membuatnya memeluk Naruto. Tsunade dan Kakashi yang melihat reaksi Karin kemudian tersenyum jahat mengingat rencana menikahkan Naruto dan Karin.

"He hentikan senyuman itu. Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu kepadaku dattebayo!" Naruto pucat melihat duo Hokage menyeringai ke arahnya tanpa menyadari posisi intimnya dengan Karin di mana Karin memeluknya erat dari depan dan tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggang Karin seolah tidak membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini tapi di kamarmu." Kakashi memasang eye smile dan menunjukkan buku icha icha paradise.

"Apa maksudmu sensei?" Naruto masih belum sadar.

"Kau ingin 'memakan' seorang gadis Naru-chan?" Tsunade tersenyum manis namun bagi Naruto itu seperti senyum iblis.

"Aku tak mengerti." ketika Naruto menoleh untuk bertanya kepada Karin yang pertama dia lihat surai merah begitu dekat.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Huwaaaaa..! Gomenne Karin-nee!" Naruto sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan Karin juga melepaskan pelukannya akibat teriakan Naruto yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia menikmati pelukan dan aroma tubuh Naruto. Kedua orang ini sedang memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan arah menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah masing masing.

Tsunade dan Kakashi tersenyum senang karena melihat bahwa niat menikahkan Naruto dan Karin tidak akan menemukan kendala berarti melihat tingkah mereka. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa memperlakukan Karin seperti kekasihnya Hinata dan kenapa debaran jantungnya seperti saat bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

Sementara Karin merasa hatinya menghangat dan bertanya tanya kenapa rasanya jauh lebih indah daripada saat bersama Sasuke. Biarlah sang waktu menjawab apa yang terkandung dalam hati mereka dan membuat harapan mereka menjadi kenyataan.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu datang kemari sambil menggandeng Karin dan darimana kamu belajar hiraishin?" Kakashi menginterupsi lamunan Naruto dan Karin sementara Tsunade terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kakashi soal gandengan tangan.

"Diamlah Baachan kamu membuatku malu." Naruto memberikan glare kepada Tsunade. " Aku belajar dari gulungan Tousan yang aku temukan di rumah selama beberapa minggu ini Sensei. Beruntung banyak gulungan fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki yang di kumpulkan Tousan dan Kaasan jadi aku bisa mempelajarinya untuk menjadi ciri khas klan Uzumaki."

Kakashi melirik Tsunade menanyakan apakah benar hal itu dan di balas Tsunade dengan tatapan yang mengatakan dia jenius cuma tidak peka.

"Naruto, bolehkan aku mempelajari fuinjutsu dan jutsu klan Uzumaki?" Karin menatap Naruto penuh harap. Karin hanya ingin berkembang bukan hanya menjadi sekedar penyembuh, dia tidak mau nasibnya sama seperti ketika bersama Sasuke. Kali ini dia akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat deni Naruto yang telah mengembalikan cahaya hidupnya dan tanpa sadar Karin mulai melupakan Sasuke dan jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Dua hati yang entah sama sama tertarik namun ada tembok yang menghalangi itu yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Karin. Entah mau di bawa kemana hubungan mereka namun Karin merasa di anggap Neechan oleh Naruto itu sudah cukup asalkan cahaya hidupnya tetap bersamanya.

"Tentu saja Karin-nee, Tsunade Baachan dan Kakashi sensei aku mohon ijinkan Karin-nee tinggal bersamaku. Dia akan menjadi kakakku, membuat ikatan keluarga. Dan tentu saja agar Karin-nee menjadi shinobi Konoha yang resmi. Aku yang menjaminnya." Naruto dengan bulat mengatakan keputusannya. Hal itu membuat Karin menundukkan kepala berharap Naruto mau melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis bukan seorang kakak. Kemudian Naruto menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Karin di tepi danau. Tsunade hanya tersenyum karena merasa langkahnya akan lebih mudah.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan. Nah Karin kamu sekarang bisa memanggilku Baachan." Tsunade tersenyum dan memeluk Karin. "Selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki."

"Maafkan saya namun itu terlalu lancang untuk saya Godaime Hokage-sama."

"Tak perlu takut dan merasa formal. Jadilah seperti bocah bodoh kurang peka itu."

"Hoi apa maksudmu nenek sihir?" Naruto memasang muka emosinya yang terlihat lucu di mata Karin.

 _KAWAI Naruto-kun_ batin Karin yang tersipu tanpa sadar menambahkan siffix -kun.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku nenek kalian. Nah aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang baik."

"Ha'i Baachan" Karin memeluk Tsunade merasakan memiliki orang tua. Sementara Tsunade menatap Karin penuh kasih. Tsunade marasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Karin namun dia percaya suatu saat Karin akan menceritakan sesuatu itu.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat hal itu kemudian mengulurkan sebuah hitae ate yang di terima Karin dengan penuh semangat kemudian memasangkan di lengannya.

"Nah karena semua sudah jelas saatnya menandaimu Karin-nee." Naruto mendekat ke arah Karin yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade dengab sorot mata yang penuh kemenangan. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Karin mendadak panik.

"Hei apa yang akan kamu lakukan baka hentai?" Karin merasa seolah olah Naruto ingin memakannya melihat tatapan yang seakan menelanjanginya.

Secara reflek Karin menyilangkan tangannya ke dadanya menutupi dua asetnya dan menyempitkan posisi kaki melindungi aset berharganya.

"Baka onna kamu pikir aku akan memperkosamu disini." Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Karin.

"Matamu mata hentai baka kiroi."

"Hah rupanya penyakit Ero-Sennin menular kepadaku. Tenanglah Neechan."

Tsunade terbahak melihat tingkah dua anak muda itu mengingatkan kembali pada sosok yang di rindukannya akhir akhir ini, Jiraiya.

Tiba tiba Naruto menyentuh dahi Karin dengan dua jari tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membentuk segel tora. Beberapa saat kemudian Karin merasa dahinya berdenyut dan sebuah tatto pusaran Uzumaki tercetak di dahi Karin.

"Nah aku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku." Ucapan Naruto membuat Karin blushing padahal maksud Naruto sebagai keluarga namun Karin menganggapnya jalan menuju pasangan. "Tanda ini akan membuatmu keluar masuk distrik Uzumaki dengan mudah. Itu juga sebagai segel hiraishin jadi aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah dan.."

"Aku ingatkan Naruto agar kamu tidak menggunakan untuk mengintip aku dan Karin ketika mandi,ganti baju dan hal privasi wanita lainnya." Tsunade memotong ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

GLEK..

Naruto menelan ludah melihat senyum Tsunade.

"Hehe, tentu saja Baachan. Dan kqu bisa menggunakan layaknya segel bakugyo milik Baachan yang segiempat di dahinya itu."

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di geding Hokage, Naruto mengajak Karin berbelanja segala keperluan Karin dan mengambil beberapa barang Karin yang ada di tempat tinggal lama Karin. Kini distrik Uzumaki tidak akan sepi lqggi karena bertambah satu orang Uzumaki walaupun distrik Uzumaki juga di gunakan sebagai markas anbu special Tsunade yang di pimpin Naruto. Anbu ini yang juga menjadi anggota klan Uzumaki sebagai pelindung.

Karin merasa sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan keluarga di distrik Uzumaki. Kini hari harinya akan jauh lebih berwarna dengan berbagai aktivitas khusus klan Uzumaki seperti latihan dengan anbu special, belajar fuinjutsu

dan ninjutsu,mengembangkan rantai chakra yang di latih pribadi oleh Naruto membuatnya banyak waktu yang pastinya akan membuat cintanya kepada Naruto akan semakin bertumbuh dan terutama bisa bersikap sebagai istri Naruto berkedok kakak perempuan. Membayangkan hal hal itu membuat Karin tanpa sadar terbuai dalam mimpi lelapnya.

Hari hari berlangsung penuh damai di Konoha. Sinar hangat mentari pagi memasuki sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha membuat seorang gadis bersuarikan merah muda beririshkan hijau emerlad menggeliat tak kala sinar hangat itu menerpa wajah cantiknya. Mengumpulkan fokus dan kesadarannya dia melihat sahabatnya sedang membuka korden jendela ruangannya.

"Astaga kau tidur di kantormu lagi forehead?" Ino Yamanaka menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kusut sahabatnya itu. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan."

"Begitulah pig!" Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Ada masalah apa kali ini?" Ino mendesah,dirinya hafal di luar kepala mengenai sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tak ada masalah Ino."

"Kau tak perlu berbohong Sakura. Ingat kita sudah sejak akademi menjadi rival dan bersahabat tentu aku tahu soal dirimu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya,dia lupa soal itu.

"Untung Naruto tak tahu soal ini, bisa kacau jika dia menemukanmu sedang berantakan seperti ini."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Dia sudah punya Hinata dan aku sudah punya Sasuke. Lagian dia juga sudah jarang sekali menemuiku." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura, Naruto masih mencintaimu. Kau pikir selama ini siapa yang mengirimmu makanan dan minuman di mejamu. Menyelimutimu setiap kau tertidur di kantor saat banyak kerjaan. Mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Walau dia punya Hinata dan sibuk dengan berbagai misi dan pelatihan Naruto selalu menyisihkan waktu untukmu tanpa kau sadari."

Ucapan Ino bagaikan kilat di siang bolong, menampar pemikiran Sakura.

"A Aku pi pikir itu Sa Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke kamu pikir. Orang itu bahkan tidak muncul saat kamu sakit kemarin. Ya dan Naruto yang kalang kabut mencarikan tumbuhan herbal karena rumah sakit kehabisan obat. Asal kamu tahu saat ini Sasuke lebih memaksa menemani Hinata Hyuuga menjalankan misi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Tsunade-sama. Hokage-sama tentu meloloskan permintaannya mengongat Sasuke itu madih murid kesayangannya walau Hokage berkata Naruto yang terbaik. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya. Shizune senpai yang menyuruh." Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung meresapi perkataan Ino.

Sakura menatap nanar meja di depannya, dia masih menolak segala perkataan Ino tadi. Pikirannya menjerit bahwa Ino telah mempermainkan perasaannya.

 _Apa apaan Ino pig, informasi sampah macam apa itu. Dia pikir aku akan percaya, Naruto tidak melakukan semua hal itu dan yang melakukan adalah Sasuke karena Sasuke juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak percaya Sasuke menemani Hinata soalnya dia tahu Hinata kekasih Naruto. Ino pasti membual dan mengarang cerita supaya aku meninggalkan Sasuke dan dia bisa mendekati Sasuke. Aku tidak akan terjebak oleh permainanmu Ino pig_ bagin Sakura seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan perkataan Ino masih terngiang di benaknya dan Sakura terus membantah bahkan semakin memantapkan cintanya ke Sasuke. Cinta membutakan seseorang untuk mengetahui sesuatu kebenaran akibat terlalu cinta dan menjadi buta akibat cinta. Sakura tahu soal itu namun pikirannya mensugesti bahwa Sasuke adalah pria paling sempurna yang dia tahu dan layak untuk mendampinginya kelak. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras membayangkan hari hari setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Ketika melewati kompleks pertokoan Sakura melihat Karin sedang berbelanja sayuran dan buah. Sakura segera menghampirinya karena ingin menanyakan soal Sasuke, bagi Sakura Karin adalah orang yang tepat untuk bertanya karena dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hai Ka..." Sakura mendadak terdiam ketika akan menepuk bahu Karin yang sedang membayar belanjaan karena melihat baju Karin bagian belakangnya terdapat gambar pusaran khas klan Uzumaki.

"Oh Sakura kamu membuatku kaget. Ada apa berdiri di belakangku atau kamu mau berbelanja juga?" Karin terkejut ketika berbalik dia mendapati Sakura.

"Eh.. Oh tidak tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu mengingat sudah lama tidak berbincang." Sekali lagi Sakura menahan reaksi terkejutnya karena melihat Karin semakin cantik apalagi dahinya di hiasi tatto pusaran Uzumaki.

"Baiklah Sakura. Kurasa kita bisa sambil berjalan pulang."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepengetahuannya memang dari kompleks ini ke tempat tinggalnya dan Karin memang searah. Kemudian mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol santai. Tak berapa lama Sakura tidak tahan lagi menanyakan sesuatu.

"Karin apa kabar Sasuke? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya di desa."

Karin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke baik baik saja,mungkin dia sedang ada misi."

"Tumben sekali kamu tidak ikut bersamanya."

"Aku lelah Sakura makanya aku libur dahulu dari misi dengannya."

Sakura mengeryitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Karin. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap datar apalagi kalau soal Sasuke.

"Karin, kenapa kamu sekarang memakai baju dengan tanda klan seingatku kamu tidak memakainya dulu?" Sakura meloloskan pertanyaan itu mengingat Karin Uzumaki tidak pernah memakai tanda klan berbeda dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang bangga memakai tanda klan dengan baju orangenya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Aku hanya ingin meniru Sasuke saja. Ah aku rasa cukup sampai disini Sakura jaa."

Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu Karin tiba tiba segera pergi dengan terburu buru. Sakura menatap kepergian Karin denga heran.

 _Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan. Kenapa Karin harus memakai tanda klan Uzumaki, bukankah harusnya dia memakai tanda klan uchiha mengingat dia bagian dari tim Sasuke. Ah belum lagi di dahinya juga ada tanda itu. HEI bukankah jalan yang diambil Karin itu jalan menuju apartemen Naruto. Sepertinya ada yang aneh._ Sakura menekan dadunya dengan jari telunjuk sambil berpikir sesuatu,setelalh beberapa saat memikirkan tentang sikap Karin Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Sakura merasa percuma mengurusi persoalan itu lebih baik mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan melepas kerinduan yang dia pendam.

 **TBC**

Trima kasih yang udah review, masukan anda sangat berarti. Sejujurnya fic ini di ilhami dari banyak fic dan cerita baik itu cerpen maupun cerbung yang author baca di kala senggang jadi ga cuma fic fic tertentu. Yang pastinya akan ada hal yang di alami tokoh tapi ga pemerkosaan karena author benci banget pemerkosaan.jangan harap ada lemon di fic ini karena author tidak bisa menulis gumpaln nafsu hahaha...

mphon maaf jika masih ada typo dan alur serta bahasa ga jelas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dibalik kedamaian dan keamanan desa selalu di penuhi dengan berbagai hal yang di lakukan pemimpin desa beserta orang orang terkait. Pembunuhan beberapa shinobi baik dari Konoha maupun desa lain terus terjadi sehingga sedikit menurunkan kepercayaan desa lain kepada desa Konoha. Hal ini membuat kepala Kakashi selaku Hokage pening memecahkan masalah itu.

Laporan laporan bertumpuk di depan Kakashi dan Shikamaru untuk segera di cari jalan keluarnya supaya keadaan kembali normal. Shikamaru tampak letih sehingga meminta ijin kepada Kakashi untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setelah mendapat ijin Shikamaru beranjak keluar dari kantor Hokage namun masih sempat mengambil satu berkas yang sangat dia curigai. Kini hanya satu tujuannya sahabatnya yang mendadak pintar, semoga saja dia mengerti tentang masalah ini. Ketika tiba di apartemen Naruto yang terkunci Shikamaru menjadi bingung.

 _Tidak biasanya Naruto pergi saat hari libir misi ini. Apa dia ada janji dengan Hinata ya?_ Batin Shikamaru lalu beranjak menuju kedai ichiraku berharap siang ini Naruto makan di sana.

Di tengah perjalanan ke kedai Shikamaru berjumpa dengan Ino yang juga mencari Naruto.

"Hai Ino." Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Ino.

"Hai Shika. Ada apa gerangan kamu berjalan sendirian? Biasanya kamu akan menghabiskan waktumu untuk tidur saat seperti ini."

"Aku mencari Naruto. Ada hal yang ingin ku bahas tentang permasalahan desa. Kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

"Kebetulan ayo ikut aku ke rumah Tsunade-sama Naruto disana."

"Eh..!"

"Naruto sekarang selalu makan di sana. Yah berhubung dia cucu Tsunade-sama kan. Lagian aku juga ingin menanyakan tentang fuin soalnya kata Tsunade-sama Naruto memasteri fuin kurasa aku bisa menanyakan fuin ini." Ino menunjukkan sebuah benda persegi di tangannya.

"Beberapa waktu tidak berjumpa selalu ada kejutan darinya. Benar benar tipikal klan Uzumaki, memasteri fuinjutsu dalam waktu yang singkat. Otaknya mengerikan."

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Naruto kelak. Jangan lupakan dia jenius soal bertarung dan dengan otak seperti Yondaime-sama aku berharap kelak dia tidak menjadi musuh desa." Ino menerawang ke arah langit biru.

Shikamari tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino. Melihat Ino yang tegas mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat Shikamaru seolah terseret dalam pesona Ino. Mendadak wajah Shikamaru terasa menghangat dan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya,bertepatan Ino melihatnya dan tersenyum manis. Shikamaru mendadak salah tingkah namun Ino sepertinya tidak menyadari dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terpaku.

"Kamu jadi menemui Naruto kan Rusa Pemalas." Ino tersenyum jahil ke arah Shikamaru yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"I i iya. Ah mendokusai." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Mata Shikamaru tidak berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sambil mengobrol beberapa hal tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di rumah Tsunade.

Beruntung Tsunade ada di rumah dan sedang bersantai.

"Gomen mengganggu anda Tsunade-sama. Kami ingin bertemu Naruto karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin di bicarakan." Shikamaru menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Tentu tapi tunggu sebentar. Naruto sedang di training ground khusus klan Uzumaki. Nah Karin..." Tsunade memanggil Karin Uzumaki.

Setelah panggilan Tsunade menggema di rumah tersebut tak berselang lama Karin datang dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa Baachan" Karin melepas apronnya dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"KARIN...! ini benar kamu!" Ino terkejut melihat Karin yang menemui mereka. Ino mengira ada Karin yang lain.

"Iya Ino. Ada apa kamu dan pacarmu datang kemari." Karin memberikan senyuman jahil ke arah Ino. Ucapan Karin jelas membuat wajah Shikamaru dan Ino memerah.

"Urusai baka onna. Bukankah seharusnya kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu ada disini. Aku pikir kamu ada di distrik Uchiha." Ino menunjuk Karin dengan ekspresi panik.

"Ho bukankah tidak salah kalau aku bersama nenek pasanganku kelak." Karin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ino yang bagaikan ikan.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru menatap malas Karin.

"Karin tolong jemput Naruto di tempat biasa, bilang ada urusan penting terkait desa. Dan jangan sampai mengagetkan dia." Tsunade segera menyuruh Karin pergi.

"Tsunade-sama apakah dia sudah tahu?" Ino menatap tempat Karin berdiri sebelum sunshin menjemput Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya namun sepertinya saat ini Naruto hanya menganggap Karin sebagai kakak."

"Naruto memang baka kalau urusan seperti ini."

Kemudian Tsunade menceritakan soal Karin sepengetahuannya, Ino benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Karin seperti di buang oleh Sasuke apapun alasannya. Beruntung ada Naruto yang mau menerimanya tanpa mengetahui Karin dijodohkan dengannya.

"Ngomong ngomong sejak kapan kalian resmi ne Ino Shikamaru?" Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Ino dan Shikamaru menjadi salah tingkah. Beruntung sebelum Tsunade menginterograsi mereka kilatan kuning mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan muncul Naruto menggandeng tangan Karin.

"Hai Shika Ino. Maaf menunggu."

"Tak apa Naruto. Kamu ini benar benar maniak berlatih sekarang." Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang menurutnya agak berubah.

"Berlatih sih boleh saja tapi kamu tidak lupa kan dengan Hinata dan Sakura hahahaha." Ino tertawa melihat Naruto memalingkan muka menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya.

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya tersenyum kecut, sesungguhnya dia ingin merasakan cinta yang benar benar tulus dari Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan dan memberi cahaya di hatinya. Mengingat pembangkitan klan yang memang di canangkan oleh lima desa besar maka Karin harus merelakan untuk berbagi hati dengan yang lain.

"Naruto coba kamu baca ini." Shikamaru menyodorkan berkas yang dia bawa dari kantor Hokage.

Naruto menerimanya kemudian beranjak ke ruang sebelah ruang tamu, Tsunade yang tanggap segera memberi kode kepada Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya dan Karin agar menahan Ino supaya tidak mengikuti.

Naruto nampak sangat serius membaca berkas yang ada ditangannya tidak menyadari kalau Tsunade dan Shikamaru menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto." Tsunade melihat kali ini Naruto benar benar sangat serius. Hal itu terlihat dari tindakan Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat berhenti.

Shikamaru merasa di depannya bukan Naruto, seolah olah Minato Namikaze yang ada di depannya.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju." Tsunade memanggil Naruto yang tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya.

"Hn" sebuah kata ambigu milik Sasuke keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Tsunade dan Shikamaru menghela nafas. Mereka tidak menduga Naruto akan bersikap demikian.

"Sudah berapa lama Shika?" Tiba tiba Naruto meletakkan berkas tersebut dan menatap lekat Shikamaru yang meneguk ludah melihat sikap Naruto.

"Sejak tim taka Sasuke berkumpul kembali di desa."

Naruto menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada Tsunade. Tsunade segera membacanya dan membulatkan mata setelah selesai membaca.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu terlebih Kakashi." Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Tsunade yang melihatnya dengan khawatir dan Shikamaru yang bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama apa maksud Naruto?"

"Kamu sudah membaca berkas ini dengan teliti kan?"

"Saya sudah berulang kali membaca berkas itu tapi saya tidak mengerti maka dari itu saya memberikannya kepada Naruto."

"Luka para shinobi itu akibat goresan senjata shinobi khusus atau penggabungan element yang sempurna Shika bukan sekedar kunai atau tanto maupun katana."

"Maksud anda? Jangan jangan...?"

"Begitulah Shika. Kita berharap saja semoga bukan dia yang melakukannya?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam sepintar apapun dia ternyata melewatkan informasi itu. Dia heran bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu soal itu.

"Naruto mempelajari seni pedang khusus klan Uzumaki. Hal yang ada di laporan ini pernah terjadi dulu di klan Uzumaki." Seolah membaca pikiran Shikamaru Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau ada orang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Naruto menyelidiknya sendiri? Aku akan mengatur tim untuk menemaninya." Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Lebih baik jangan Shika. Biarkan Naruto bekerja sendiri. Mengirim tim untuk menemaninya saat ini hanya akan membawa masalah. Kamu pikir Naruto yang sekarang sama dengan sebelum pergi ke bulan. Jadikan ini rahasia tingkat S. Aku akan membuat pernyataan mengirim Naruto ke Sunagakure untuk alasan." Tsunade menutup matanya dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

Sementara itu di ruangan tempat Ino dan Karim berbincang, Naruto menghampiri Ino dengan raut wajah yang serius. Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membuka rahang, dia tidak menyangka orang yang berisik hyperaktif,konyol,biang onar ternyata bisa bersikap seperti itu. Sungguh kejutan yang menampar pikiran Ino, Karin yang melihat Ino melamun hanya terkikik.

"..no!"

"INO!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya karena merasa panggilannya tidak ditanggapi Ino. Ino segera tersadar dan mendadak salah tingkah, tawa lepas dari Karin pun terdengar merdu di ruangan itu.

"Eh..eh ano ano." Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa jadi seperti kekasih orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Apa Ino?" Naruto masih menunggu kesadaran Ino pulih.

"Ah ini Naruto. Aku mau menanyakan soal fuin di kotak peninggalan Tousan?" Ino menyodorkan kotak yang tadi dia bawa ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dan memandang segel yang tertulis di kotak itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto memberika kotak itu kepada Karin.

"Karin-nee kamu saja yang atasi fuin itu. Aku sudah mengajarkannya padamu. Nah Ino Karin aku pergi dulu jaa." Belum sempat Ino mengucapkan sesuatu Naruto sudah pergi dengan hiraishin meninggalkan kilatan kuning di tempat semula.

"Dia bisa hiraishin pasti levelnya jauh di atas rookie." Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk ruangan bersama Tsunade memandang tempat Naruto menghilang.

"Seakan akan tak terjangkau lagi oleh kita. Oh iya Karin kamu bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan fuin itu?" Ino menatap Karin kemudian spontan menunjuk dahi Karin. "Hei apa itu di dahimu Karin?"

"Itu tanda dari Naruto,semacam klaim kepemilikan lah hahaha...!" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Ino sedangkan Karin hanya bisa blushing.

"Eh."

"Itu semacam fuin khusus untuk menjaga klan Uzumaki. Karena ada beberapa hal makanya Naruto memasang fuin itu." Tsunade menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan fuin yang sama di telapak tangannya. "Aku harap kalian merahasiakan ini dari yang lain. Kalau ingin menghubungi Naruto kalian bisa menemuiku atau Karin karena Naruto tidak selalu ada di apartemennya."

"Aku akan mengabarimu beberapa hari soal kotak ini Ino. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan cepat karena akupun baru mempelajari fuinjutsu tapi aku berbeda dengan Duren Pirang itu." Karin memberitahu Ino soal kotak yang Ino bawa.

Setelah sedikit berbasa basi akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino pamit pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka penuh kecemburuan.

Pagi hari dengan langit cerah tanpa awan menggantung membuat setiap warga Konoha begitu bersemangat beraktivitas. Begitu juga nampak di mansion Hyuuga, tampak Hinata sedang bersemangat berlatih bersama Hanabi. Misi yang banyak membuat Hinata harus rela mengurangi waktu bersama Hanabi dan sekarang ketika waktu liburnya dari misi Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hanabi mengingat Naruto harus pergi ke Sunagakure untuk misi dari Godaime Hokage. Setelah merasa lelah dan Hanabi meninggalkannya pergi bersama Konohamaru adik angkat sekaligus murid Naruto Hinata duduk di beranda dojo yang menghadap taman sambil menyelupkan kakinya ke air kolam.

Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan membuat Hinata mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan Naruto yang dimulai sejak perjalanan pulang dari Bulan. Hari hari berlalu selalu ada Naruto di situ kecuali setiap ada misi terpisah. Mengingat lagi soal misi Hinata merasa heran karena beberapa misi yang seharusnya bersama Naruto di ubah Hokage menjadi bersama Sasuke akhir akhir ini. Hinata tidak berani menanyakan kepada Hokage karena dia berpikir positif barangkali Naruto ada misi mendadak. Apalagi masa perdamaian yang baru seumur jagung ini masih banyak bahaya tersembunyi mungkin Hokage memerlukan kemampuan Naruto untuk menemukan bahaya itu. Apalagi Sasuke adalah sahabat dan dianggap saudara oleh Naruto.

Hiashi Hyuuga melihat putri sulungnya sedang melamun sambil memainkan kakinya di kolam beranjak mendekatinya. Selayaknya Hiashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena putrinya kini bisa bahagia dan terlepas dari beban juga klan Hyuuga bisa semakin memperbaiki sistem klan. Hal yang merupakan langkah awal yang ditujukan untuk penghapusan sistem keluarga inti dan cabang namun tidak semua anggota klan menerimanya.

Hiashi masih mengingat ketika pertemuan perwakilan keluarga klan Hyuuga mengenai permintaan Sasuke soal Hinata banyak orang yang memintanya mengikuti permintaan Sasuke dengan harapan keluarga Hyuuga semakin berjaya dan tidak usah berperang lagi. Hiashi tidak mengetahui apa motif utama dan kenapa mereka bisa mengusulkan hal seperti itu. Hiashi hanya bisa memberikan jalan keluar supaya Hinata lah yang akan memilih pasangan hidupnya kelak.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi selaku kepala klan dan tetua beberapa anggota keluarga cabang meninggalkan wilayah klan bergabung bersama anbu ne pimpinan Sasuke dan beberapa keluarga lagi mengambil hati Hinata untuk mengarahkan Hinata agar mencintai Sasuke dan melupakan Naruto. Bahkan Sasukepun memanfaatkan Hokage yang masih menganggap Sasuke murid kesayangannya telah kembali untuk mendekati klan Hyuuga terutama Hinata.

"Hinata." Hiashi duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Tou-sama. Ada apa?" Hinata memandang Hiashi

"Hanya ingin berbincang. Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang." Hiashi sedikit menyesali mengingat masa lalu. Betapa kerasnya dia kepada Hinata,beruntung ada sosok itu dalam hidup Hinata.

"Souka?" Memiringkan kepalanya Hinata membuat Hiashi bersyukur memiliki putri secantik Hinata.

"Hmm. Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Sedari tadi Tou-sama lihat kamu melamun sambil senyum senyum sendiri."

"Hanya mengingat tentang Naruto." Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengatakan itu.

Hiashi yang melihat rona merah itu hanya tersenyum. Sungguh dia lebih banyak berhutang budi pada Naruto dibanding Sasuke namun keselamatan klan juga menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Kamu sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Begitulah Tou-sama namun aku sadar aku tidak bisa memilikinya sendirian. Tapi itu akan aku terima berbagi dengan wanita lain mungkin berat namun aku akan mengorbankan itu karena Naruto sudah banyak memberikan kebahagiaan untukku." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Jika ada seorang yang mencintaimu dan hanya ingin memilikimu seorang apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Hiashi berharap semoga jawaban Hinata memberinya petunjuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku tak akan mampu berpaling dari Naruto namun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Satu hal yang pasti selama aku bernyawa aku akan selalu mencoba bertahan di sisi Naruto. Aku berharap aku tidak akan mengkhianati cintanya yang dengan susah payah dia sadari walau harus berbagi cinta dengan yang lain." Hinata menatap serius Hiashi yang tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata, apakah Sasuke mendekatimu akhir akhir ini?"

"Apa maksud Tou-sama? Memang akhir akhir ini Sasuke sering menemuiku dan memaksa menemaniku dalam misi yang seharusnya bersama Naruto. Aku pikir itu karena Sasuke bersikap layaknya seorang saudara kepada Naruto mengingat Naruto juga banyak misi dan pelatihan agar secepatnya menjadi jounin."

Jawaban Hinata menohok hati Hiashi. Dia tidak percaya putrinya sepolos itu menyikapi tingkah seseorang. Ingin rasanya Hiashi menyampaikan kebenaran soal Sasuke namun melihat senyum Hinata seolah tidak terjadi apa apa membuat Hiashi memikirkan bagaimana cara menyampaikan. Sejenak berpikir Hiashi memutuskan akan memberitahu kemudian hari setelah mempersiapkan segala bukti dan persiapan untuk itu.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu terus berbincang bincang layaknya sebuah keluarga. Pemandangan yang langka mengingat keseharian Hiashi Hyuuga.

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap di bekas wilayah penelitian Orochimaru yang terdapat di pinggiran wilayah negara Hi nampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah sedikit menyeramkan akibat bekas operasi dengan mata sharingan yang menyala menatap Kabuto yang sedang duduk santai.

"Kabuto. Aku harap kamu menepati janjimu kepada Sasuke-sama, aku ingin manusia manusia hasil kloningan dari gen itachi itu segera di siapkan. Sasuke-sama ingin melihat mengetahui perkembangannya."

"Shin, berapa kali harus aku bilang mereka belum sempurna. Walaupu ada 200 hasil kloningan namun mereka masih layaknya bocah yang baru lulus akademi shinobi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Persiapkan beberapa di antara mereka, aku akan mengetes perkembangannya."

"Kamu seperti Suigetsu terlalu terburu buru dan gegabah. Baiklah akan ku berikan maumu namun aku ikut denganmu." Kabuto mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Semenjak di bebaskan Sasuke dari pengaruh izanami izanagi dia mengalami kelumpuhan. Kebebasan yang di bayar mahal menjadi budak seorang Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya mengkhianati tuannya sesungguhnya Orochimaru.

Di laain tempat nampak seorang pria bersurai panjang hitam sebahu dengan mata seperti mata ular sedang memandang seorang pemuda dengan penampilan serupa Yondaime Hokage sama yang membuatnya mendecih marah mengingat masa lalunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Orochimaru."

"Ada apa kau tiba tiba memanggilku bocah?"

"Beritahu aku dimana Kabuto?"

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu? Aku tidak mengetahuinya, semenjak aku hidup lagi ketika perang dunia shinobi kemarin aku tidak menjumpainya."

Naruto memicingkan matanya mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Orochimaru. Sikap waspada Naruto membuat Orochimaru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang tejadi.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan aku curiga dia dalangnya." Naruto kembali bersiap akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum melangkah Orochimaru menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?"

"Aku akan pergi dari desa untuk menyelidiki tentang sesuatu. Aku harap kau bisa merahasiakan ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencari informasi dan mengabarinya padamu. Saranku coba kau pergi ke bekas tempat penelitianku dulu."

"Kau gila pedo Oro. Ada banyak tempat penelitianmu dan aku harus mengunjunginya satu persatu. Aku ingin ketika kau tiba di desa sembunyikan Karin-nee dan temui Baachan."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dengan sunshinnya.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat kepergian Orochimaru setidaknya setelah perang dia mau kembali ke desa dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan Orochimaru menjadi orang yang berhubungan baik dengannya secara sembunyi sembunyi agar tidak memancing kecurigaan orang lain.

Memendam pikiran tanpa berusaha mencari kebenarannya ternyata membuat Sakura uring uringan padahal tamu bulanannya sudah lewat beruntung Sakura bisa bersikap profesional ketika di rumah sakit. Keanehan Sakura ternyata tidak lolos dari pengamatan Shizune yang memberikan potongan jam kerja. Berharap dengan hal itu Sakura bisa menjernihkan pikiran namun ingatannya kembali ke pria pirang teman satu tim Sakura. Mengingatnya membuat Shizune tersenyum sendiri di kantor kepala rumah sakit yang sebentar lagi akan dia serahkan ke Sakura. Hanya seorang Naruto yang bisa membuat dunia Sakura teralihkan dengan berbagai sikap konyolnya di saat saat Sakura seperti ini.

Sakura melangkah di jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai menjelang siang ini karena bertepatan dengan waktu makan siang. Tanpa di sadari langkah kaki membawa Sakura ke depan kedai Ichiraku dan tercium aroma sedap dari masakan kesukaan teman satu timnya. Entah angin apa yang membuat Sakura tiba tiba masuk ke kedai itu.

"Selamat siang Jii-san. Aku pesan miso ramennya satu." Sakura duduk di pojokan kedai itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura masuk, datang dua orang dari klan Hyuuga memasuki kedai dan setelah memesan ramen keduanya berbincang cukup keras sehingga Sakura bisa mendengar.

"Hari ini sungguh beruntung bisa makan keluar." kata seorang yang berpakaian seperti Neji Hyuuga tapi hitae atenya di taruh di lengan.

"Ya benar. Beruntunglah kita berhasil membantu rencana Sasuke-sama mendekati Hinata-sama sehingga kita di beri kelonggaran.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sontak membulatkan matanya. _Apa mereka bilang? Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Tidak mungkin._

"Kalau Sasuke-sama berhasil mendapatkan Hinata sebagai istrinya tentu hidup kita akan lebih enak dari yang sekarang."

"Aku dengar ketua Hiashi menolak secara tidak langsung Sasuke-sama namun masih ada harapan kalau Hinata menerima Sasuke maka ketua Hiashi mau tidak mau menerimanya juga."

"Hal itu yang sekarang menjadi tugas kita yaitu memperlancar dan mengikuti rencana rencana Sasuke-sama agar Hinata mau menerimanya."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Tidak di sangkanya bahwa sebelum ini Ino juga mengatakan hal yang sama namun dibantahnya. Cintanya yang menggebu gebu kepada Sasuke membuatnya bodoh dan menutup mata. Sakura merasa hatinya hancur mendengar percakapan dua orang shinobi klan Hyuuga itu. Betapa mudahnya dia percaya bahwa cintanya kepada Sasuke akan di permainkan.

Sakura beranjak pergi tanpa menyentuh ramennya dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang di mejanya. Perasaannya yang hancur membuat Sakura berjalan gontai tanpa arah yang pasti. Otaknya terus memikirkan soal Sasuke yang mengkhianati cinta yang dia berikan. Sakura tidak ingin membagi Sasuke dengan yang lain namun kenyataannya Sasuke lebih memilih gadis lain dibanding dirinya.

Sakura tidak mengerti kepada siapa dia harus percaya. Teringat kembali semua hal yang pernah dia lalui bersama Sasuke, sejenak Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan hubungan timbal balik dalam keseriusan.

Melangkah tanpa tujuan membawa Saskura ke halaman Akademi. Dia melangkah mendekati ayunan yang biasa untuk mainan Naruto kecil tanpa sadar. Duduk di ayunan itu sambil menangis Sakura mengingat janji bodoh yang dia bebankan kepada Naruto yang untungnya Naruto tepati dengan membawa pulang Sasuke. Kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sementara, kini Sakura mendengar dari beberapa orang tentang Sasuke yang berusaha memiliki Hinata. Rasa bersalah tiba tiba menghujam hati Sakura, ingatan ketika dia menyadarkan Naruto tentang perasaan Narut kepada dirinya hanya sebatas tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Malah Sakura menyadarkan kalau lebih baik Naruto menyadari perasaan Hinata yang berakhir sukses. Naruto mulai membalas cinta Hinata sampai saat ini walau harus menjalani pembangkitan klan namun dirinya hanya sebentar menikmati pacaran dengan Sasuke. Ironisnya Sasuke malah berusaha merebut Hinata dan meninggalkannya.

Semakin kalut dalam pikirannya membuat Sakura tidak menyadari Ino dan Tenten sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Kedua orang itu memandang Sakura heran karena tidak biasanya Sakura seperti itu.

"Sakura." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Pig, Tenten" Sakura menoleh melihat siapa yang mengagetinya.

"Wajahmu sayu Sakura. Apa kamu habis menangis?" Tenten mengusap pipi Sakura.

"Hal apa yang membuat sahabatku ini menangis? Hal yang aneh mengingat kamu kunoichi terkuat desa Konoha." Ino mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Ino dan Tenten membuat Sakura merasa sakit dalam hatinya teringat soal Sasuke. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku rindu Sasuke."

"Eh!" Ino dan Tenten terkejut.

"Hei dia kan sudah tidak mengembara lagi tentu kamu dapat menemuinya kapan saja." Tenten mendapat glare dari Ino setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Andai semudah itu Tenten." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menahan agar isak tangisnya tidak pecah. "Sasuke menghindariku akhir akhir ini. Aku merindukan menikmati masa pacaran kami seperti orang orang namun yang ada seolah hanya aku saja yang menganggap hubungan kami ini atas nama cinta."

"Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku takut Ino Tenten kalau selama ini aku menjalin hubungan yang semu. Aku rasaaku terlalu bodoh membiarkan cinta membutakan mata dan pikiranku mengenai sekelilingku. Ino, mungkin kamu benar tentang perkataanmu tempo hari."

"Sakura, jangan di masukkan hati apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin. Itu hanya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saja. Bisa ja..."

"Tidak itu kenyataannya Ino. Aku mendengar lagi hal yang sama tentang mereka dari orang yang lebih dekat dengan mereka."

"Hei bisa saja orang itu hanya mengarang cerita supaya kamu cemburu. Aku minta maaf sudah membuat pikiranmu kalut."

"Tidak Ino justru kamu baik sekali memberitahuku soal itu. Terima kasih jika bukan karena info darimu aku mungkin sudah men shanaro mereka."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih Ino Sakura." Tenten yang tidak mengetahui maksud dan arah pembicaraan menginterupsi

"Pembicaraan orang dewasa, anak kecil dilarang ikut." Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Mou!"

Sakura dan Ino terpaksa mengeluarkan tawa mereka melihat Tenten menggembungkan pipi dan cemberut karena di goda Ino.

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, mungkin aku bisa meminta misi ke luar desa beberapa waktu untuk itu."

"Aku mendukungmu Sakura dan gunakan itu untuk memecahkan hal ini." Ino memberi senyum manisnya kemudian memeluk Sakura diikuti Tenten.

"Ah aku rasa kamu lebih merindukan Naruto forehead mengingat beberapa waktu terakhir ini dia tidak muncul mengganggumu dan tidak ada kejutan kejutan seperti yang sdring kamu ceritakan." Ino lagi lagi tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa yang merindukannya? darimana kamu menilai hal itu Pig!"

"Saat kalut begini kamu lebih memilih mendatangi tempat kesukaan Naruto waktu kecil di banding tempat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Eh!"

Tiba tiba di wajah Sakura muncul rona merah yang mendekati warna rambutnya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Ino dan Tenten yang membuat tawa mereka pecah.

Sakura beranjak dari ayunan lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menenangkan diri akibat godaan Ino. Sakura merasa heran kenapa dia bisa sedikit merasa hangat di goda soal Naruto. Menggandeng tangan Ino dan Tenten Sakura beranjak pergi dari ayunan yang tampaknya telah menjadi saksi bisu angin perubahan. Sakura berharap apa yang dia rencanakan saat ini bisa berjalan dan menentukan langkahnya ke depan.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih buat dukungan reader dan senpai sehingga masih bisa terus melanjutkan fic ini. Salut sama senpai yang menghasilkan karya terbaik karena dunia menulis bukanlah dunia yang enteng. Orang bilang tinggal nulis aja kok repot tapi ternyata menemukan feel dalam menuangkan ide itu susah dan konsisten dalam ide awal itu godaannya banyak. Mohon maaf kalau word blm bisa panjang,masih ada typo,gaje dan kekurangan lainnya.

Di fic ini terjadi ooc yang di luar dugaan karena tuntutan ide cerita jadi mohon maaf untuk yang merasa karakter favoritnya jadi aneh di fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Mencari informasi bukanlah keahlian utamanya membuat Orochimaru memutar otaknya. Tidak di sangkanya setelah perang berakhir dan berharap kedamaian dapat terjaga malah menemukan hal yang mengancam desa. Beruntung Naruto menerimanya dan berhasil mengubah hati dan kehidupannya sehingga dia memiliki kesempatan menebus kesalahan di masa lalunya.

Di depan Orochimaru nampak beberapa orang yang sebelumnya merupakan bagian mata mata Jiraiya. Setelah memberikan beberapa arahan Orochimaru memerintahkan mereka untuk segera melaksanakan demi mencegah sesuatu yang buruk menimpa desa.

Tsunade Senju menatap Karin Uzumaki dengan penuh harap. Saat ini Tsunade melihat Karin mampu menguasai rantai chakra yang di ajarkan Naruto setelah mempelajari gulungan klan Uzumaki. Ingatan tentang Kushina Uzumaki membuat Tsunade berharap Karin mampu menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto.

"Tak di sangka perkembanganmu cukup pesat setelah meninggalkan kelompok ku Karin." Suara seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti mata ular mengagetkan Karin yang sedang fokus menambah jumlah rantai chakra yang bisa dia keluarkan.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karin terlonjak dan spontan memasang sikap siaga.

"Baka Oro apa yang kamu lakukan di rumahku?" Tsunade memincingkan mata melihat kedatangan Orochimaru.

"Tenanglah Hime, Karin. Aku cuma datang berkunjung sekalian menyampaikan pesan dari bocah rubah itu." Orochimaru memasang senyuman yang menurut Tsunade sama menjijikkannya ketika masih berkhianat kepada desa Konoha.

"Kau mengenal Naruto-kun?" Karin tersentak.

"Hooo.. jadi rupanya kamu sudah beralih ke lain hati ya Karin. Padahal dulu kamu paling cinta sama Sasuke. Panggilanmu kepada bocah itu begitu mesra."

"Urusai." Karun memalingkan muka sambil menggembungkan mukanya.

"Hehehe. Ya ya ya aku lihat kamu lebih baik dengan bocah rubah itu. Dia membuatmu berkembang lebih pesat dan lebih baik daripada saat kamu bersamaku atau Sasuke."

"Jadi apa maksudmu kemari Orochimaru?" Tsunade menyela percakapan Orochimaru dan Karin.

"Ah hampir saja aku melupakan itu. Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dan berbicara di ruang privat?" Orochimaru memasang wajah seriusnya.

Kemudian Tsunade memberi kode kepada Karin untuk menghentikan latihannya dan mengikuti Tsunade dan Orochimaru ke ruangan yang di persiapkan Naruto di mansion Senju.

"Kita berbicara di sini. Ruangan ini aman untuk berbicara hal rahasia tingkat s." Tsunade mempersilahkan Orochimaru duduk dan berbasa basi sambil menunggu Karin datang. Setelah Karin datang sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan, Tsunade membentuk segel tangan mengaktifkan beberapa segel yang membuat ruangan aman dari berbagai gangguan.

"Fuinjutsu memang mengerikan. Kamu hebat hime bisa menguasainya." Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Ini bukan apa apa, aku hanya mengaktifkan saja. Naruto yang membuatnya dan dia menguasai hampir keseluruhan funjutsu klan Uzumaki." Tsunade membalas senyuman Orochimaru.

"Tak kusangka hanya bermodalkan tekad dan kerja keras bocah rubah itu melangkah jauh melebihi perkiraan semua orang."

"Jangan lupakan sifat dan hatinya Orochimaru. Itu yang membuatnya berbeda denganmu." Sindir Tsunade kepada Orochimaru.

"Benar dan aku beruntung bisa mengenalnya lebih baik. Dia banyak membantuku dalam segala hal."

Orochimaru menatap Karin dengan pandangan layaknya seorang ayah kepada seorang anak.

"Tsunade, aku merasa Karin lebih baik di nikahkan secepatnya dengan Naruto."

Perkataan Orochimaru membuat Karin dan Tsunade membulatkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu Orochimaru-sama?"

"Karin, sebelumnya aku minta maaf pernah menjadikanmu budak dan objek penelitianku. Melihatmu saat ini aku ingin menebus dosa dosa ku. Aku berharap kamu segera memiliki ikatan dengan Naruto karena aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi."

"Orochimaru." Tsunade menatap tidak percaya ketika Orochimaru bertingkah di luar dugaannya.

"Naruto ingin kamu bersembunyi sementara waktu Karin."

"Kamu bertemu Naruto?"

"Ya Tsunade, dia memintaku menemuimu dan menyembunyikan Karin setelah menginterograsiku soal Kabuto."

"Hah situasi semakin rumit. Karin mulai sekarang kamu tinggal di mansion Uzumaki. Jangan pernah keluar sebelum ada kabar dari Naruto. Kita hanya bisa percaya kepada Naruto untuk saat ini. Anbu special yang akan mengurus kebutuhanmu, berhubung beberapa anbu memang bawahan Naruto."

"Baiklah Baachan."

"Dan setelah kamu tinggal di mansion Uzumaki kamu resmi menjadi istri Naruto lho Karin." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Orochimaru menambahi ucapan Tsunade.

Blussshhhh

Wajah Karin sontak memerah serupa dengan rambutnya dan di pandangi Orochimaru dengan senyum jahilnya. Karin yang tidak kuat menahannya langsung terburu buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Orochimaru? Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak. Bagi Naruto Karin itu seperti kakaknya." Tsunade menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maaf Tsunade hanya ini cara untuk menjaga Karin mengingat dia juga anggota klan Uzumaki terakhir. Aku sudah memperkirakan sejak Naruto menanyakan soal Kabuto maka ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Dengan mengikatnya kepada Naruto maka kita punya hak lebih untuk melindunginya."

"Eh."

"Kamu pikirkan Tsunade semisal ketakutan Naruto terjadi bahwa Kabuto terlibat maka dia akan menarik Karin yang sempat bersama dengannya di bawahku dulu. Ketika dia membawa Karin yang statusnya belum jelas walau mengenakan hitae ate tapi dari informasi yang aku dapatkan belum permanen karena Kakashi menggantung statusnya akibat permintaan Sasuke."

"Sasuke meminta itu pada Kakashi apa dasarnya?"

"Entahlah Tsunade? Aku belum mendapat informasi itu lebih lanjut. Ku rasa untuk sekarang kita harus berhati hati dan mengumpulkan orang orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku heran kenapa Naruto bisa seserius ini."

Tsunade beranjak ke sudut ruangan lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen dan menyerahkannya ke Orochimaru.

"Sebagai ilmuwan tentu kamu mengerti setelah membaca dokumen ini."

Orochimaru segera mengambil dokumen dan membacanya dengan teliti. Matanya membulat setelah beberapa saat membaca dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pantas saja hal seperti ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Walau belum bisa dipastikan Kabuto terlibat namun ini akan memicu perang antar desa. Baiklan aku pamit sekarang Hime dan tetap bersikap normal untuk jaga jaga."

Orochimaru segera meninggalkan Tsunade dengan shunsin setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara di salah satu sudut desa Konoha yang jarang di lalui orang nampak dua orang pemuda sedang berbincang sambil menatap ke arah gedung hokage.

"Sasuke, aku putuskan mengikutimu. Aku harap dengan ini semua tujuan kita tercapai." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat.

"Baguslah Sai. Tak ku sangka secepat ini kamu memutuskan untuk bergabung denganku."

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan kehidupan orang yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi ku."

"Hn.. apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya dan mungkin dulu dia pernah menjadi orang di belakangmu."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sai. Dia merasa orang yang di belakangnya hanya Karin dan Sakura. Sasuke teringat kembali soal Karin.

 _Ngomong ngomong soal orang di belakangku entah dimana Karin berada? Sudah beberapa minggu dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku akan meminta Duigetsu mencarinya kemungkinan dia bisa jadi batu sandungan kalau aku lepas_ Sasuke menatap Sai sambil membatin soal Karin.

"Baiklah Sai aku akan membantumu membalas orang yang menghancurkan mimpimu."

Sai tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan kemudian mereka menghilang dengan shunshin menuju tempat rahasia anbu ne untuk mematangkan rencana mereka.

KIRIGAKURE

Mei Terumi tengah memijat kepalanya memikirkan banyaknya laporan aneh berdatangan di mejanya. Belum pernah selama dia menjadi pengawal Mizukage sebelumnya Yagura maupun saat menjabat menemukan kasus sepelik ini. Mei berusaha mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

Sebuah desa yang pernah menjadi tujuan misi keluar desa pertama Naruto mengirimkan laporan tentang penyakit misterius seperti keracunan yang bersumber dari mata air untuk konsumsi. Mizukage sudah mengirimkan ahli medis untuk membantu namun tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti.

Belum tuntas masalah itu kini ada setumpuk laporan tentang pembantaian shinobi Kirigakure yang meresahkan warga Kirigakure. Tim penyelidik sudah di terjunkan namun hasilnya nihil. Pelaku pembantaian beberapa shinobi ini cukup licin untuk di tangkap

Mei mendesah panjang sambil memijat keningnya. Tidak menyangka di saat ingin mengakhiri jabatannya malah di perburuk dengan berbagai masalah.

"Menghela nafas tidak akan menambah umurmu Mizukage-sama." Mendadak suara baritone tertangkap telinga Mei membuatnya secepat mungkin menoleh ke arah pintu yang menjadi asal suara itu. Seorang pemuda bersuari pirang dengan mata biru safir wajah yang tampan dengan tiga pasang kumis dengan memakai hoodie seperti milik akatsuki namun tanpa awan merahnya sedang bersandar di pintu.

"Na Na Naruto...! Bagaimana kamu ada disini dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Mei membulatkan matanya dan tergagap karena tadinya Mei berpikir akan meminta bantuan Konoha untuk masalah ini namun belum mengajukan bantuan sudah tiba bahkan bantuan yang terbaik.

"Ma ma ma aku hanya mampir sebentar kebetulan aku berada di sekitar wilayah Kiri dan aku menemukan dua shinobi dan kunoichi Kiri terluka parah jadi sekalian aku antar mereka kemari."

"Masuklah Naruto. Maaf lupa mempersilahkanmu."

"Tidak masalah mengingat anda melamun sehingga tidak menyadari sekeliling anda."

Mata Naruto melihat tumpukan kertas dan sekilas membaca tentang laporan yang menurut Naruto sangat penting. Tanpa permisi Naruto mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya dengan serius.

Sikap Naruto membuat Mei kebingungan karena sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang Mei kenal. Mei menatap Naruto penuh selidik berharap yang di lihatnya bukan Naruto.

"Kamu Naruto kan?" Mei meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan melihat Naruto sudah selesai membaca.

"Tentu saja aku Naruto ttebayo."

"Tapi aku melihat kamu berbeda dengan Naruto yang aku kenal."

"Banyak hal yang terus berubah Mei-sama. Nah berapa lama ini sudah terjadi?" Naruto menunjukkan berkas yang tadi di bacanya kepada Mei Terumi.

"Kurasa dua minggu terakhir ini Naruto. Saat kami menemukannya beberapa mayat sudah agak membusuk sehingga kami kesulitan mengidentifikasi waktu pembunuhannya."

Naruto memegang dadunya lalu berjalan menuju jendela sambil berpikir dengab serius. Mei melihat hal itu dan tiba tiba dadanya menjadi hangat dan perlahan rona merah mudah samar samar muncul di pipi Mei tanpa permisi. Mei melihat sosok yang tampan dan gagah pada diri Naruto yang sedang dalam mode seriusnya.

Naruto mencoba mengaitkan informasi demi informasi dengan teliti. Dalam dunia shinobi ketelitian sangat penting demi keberhasilan suatu misi atau taktik atau informasi. Beberapa minggu keluar dari desa mencari informasi membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa dunia shinobi itu tidak akan pernah memberikan kedamaian yang sejati. Akan selalu ada orang orang yang berusaha merusak kedamaian yang tercipta.

Terlalu serius memikirkan semua informasi membuat Naruto tidak menyadari Mei sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Naruto tersentak merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan menoleh mandapati Mei tengah menatapnya seperti orang jatuh cinta. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Naruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya dan menahan badannya agar tidak mendadak bereaksi aneh misalnya kabur.

Mei menyodorkan sebuah berkas yang di terima dengan wajah penuh tanya sebelum segera membacanya.

"Dan kasus itu muncul bersamaan dengan pembunuhan shinobi Kiri. Aku rasa ada hubungannya namun sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Baachan."

Naruto segera membuat duplikat berkad tadi dan menulis sebuah surat untuk Tsunade.

"Akan aku panggil anbu Kiri untuk menyampaikannya."

"Tidak perlu Mei-sama. Mengingat ini sangat penting dan beresiko aku lebih memilih caraku sendiri. Lagipula kita harus menghindari agar tidak ada satu orang yang tahu ada pesan dari Kiri ke Konoha."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghentak lantai ruangan Mizukage dan muncullah seekor kodok kecil di hadapan Naruto.

"Antar surat ini pada Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. Jangan berikan pada yang lain." Setelah Naruto menyampaikan perintahnya, kodok tersebut membuka mulut dan menelan surat dan berkas kemudian menghilang dengab kepulan asap.

"Eh!" Mei hanya melongo melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Itu hanya kodok pengantar pesan." Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Mei Terumi. "Aku pamit dulu Mei-sama untuk menyelidiki kasus di desa Tazuna sekalian mengunjungi mereka." Kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan Shunsin elemen anginnya yang membuat Mei terkagum.

SUNAGAKURE

Kehangatan sebuah keluarga akan selalu membawa sebuah kerinduan untuk selalu bersama. Di tengah kesibukannya mengurus desa Gaara menyempatkan diri menyisihkan waktu untuk keluarganya. Di kediaman Sabaku terlihat Gaara sedang menatap Temari yang melamun memandang ke jendela.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Neechan?" Suara Gaara mengagetkan Temari yang ketahuan melamun.

"Ah tidak kok Gaara. Aku tidak memikirkan apa apa."

"Kau tak perlu berbohong Neechan setelah pulang dari Konoha kau beberapa kali terlihat melamun." Kankuro menatap kesal kakak perempuannya yang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah Kankuro-nii. Biarkan Temari-nee melakukan apa yang di anggapnya baik. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menceritakan pada kita." Gaara tersenyum pada Temari dan kemudia tiga kakak beradik terlihat saling berbincang berbagai topik yang membuat suasana kediaman Sabaku menghangat.

KUMOGAKURE

Di tengah ruangan luas yang hanya terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan kursi serta beberapa barbel, Raikage A sedang mondar mandir memikirkan sesuatu. Di tangannya ada sebuah gulungan yang sepintas terlihat logo Konohagakure.

Entah sudah berapa puluh putaran namun tak ada tanda tanda Raikage akan mengakhiri mondar mandirnya tiba tiba pintu ruangan di buka dengan kasar dan masuklah Killer Bee dengan tarian rap enkanya yang absurd.

Raikage yang merasa terganggu hanya menatap tajam pelaku gangguan tersebut yang di balas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa ala Hachibi.

"Yo Brother!"

"Bee hentika tingkah konyolmu itu dan ada apa kau menggangguku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu Brother dan kelihatannya kau sedang pusing."

"Ada hal yang harus ku pikirkan Bee."

"Apa ini mengenai Naruto?"

"Darimana kau tahu soal ini?" Raikage menatap curiga Bee yang hanya meneteskan keringat dingin merasakan hawa intimidasi dari Raikage.

"Hachibi yang memberitahuku. Kau tahu para bijuu dapat berkomunikasi melalui Naruto jadi Hachibi bisa mendapatkan info dari Kyuubi."

"Aku pusing memikirkan soal itu."

"Kau tahu Bro semua akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya meskipun kau menolaknya. Aku rasa itu urusan internal desa Konoha masalah sepakat desa lain itu hanya formalitas. Aku akan mendukung Naruto bagaimanapun dia sudah berharga bagiku." Killer Bee mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan bersikap seperti hendak tos tinju dengan Naruto.

"Klan Uzumaki, tak disangka dulu klan ini di hancurkan oleh aliansi Kumo Iwa dan Kiri kini akan di bangkit lagi oleh Konoha. Klan yang begitu mengerikan dengan spesialis fuinjutsunya, entah apa yang kiniakan jadi ciri khas klan itu mengingat desa asal klan itu sudah hancur. Mustahil menemukan catatan catatan tentang fuinjutsu asli klan Uzumaki kecuali ada keajaiban di desa Uzushiogakure berhasil menyembunyikan catatan catatan itu."

"Lebih baik kita percayakan pada Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Naruto itu. Jadi surat di tanganmu itu soal kejadian itu ya?"

"Ya. Dan saatnya juga tepat setelah tiga hari yang lalu dua jounin kita terbunuh ketika berpatroli. Semua yang di tulis dalam surat ini sama dengan apa yang tim penyidik temukan mengenai dua jenazah jounin itu. Hal itu yang membuatku berpikir sangat keras."

"Lebih baik kita batasi dulu patroli dan fokus ke keamanan desa. Aku akan keluar mencari sedikit informasi. Hachibi bilang ada sesuatu yang aneh."

"Hati hati Bee."

Killer Bee segera shunsin ke daerah di temukannya jenazah jounin Kumo untuk mencoba mencari tahu soal keanehan yang di bilang Hachibi. Beruntung sebelum ke kantor Raikage Bee sempat berjumpa samui yang memberitahunya sesuatu yang kemudian di anggap keanehan.

Setelah tiba Bee memeriksa sekelilingnya dan menyadari ada jejak chakra yang masih tertinggal walau samar samar, menjadi jinchiuriki memiliki keistimewaan bisa merasakan jejak chakra. Killer Bee mengeryitkan dahinya setelah Hachibi menyadarkannya bahwa jejak chakra yang tertinggal itu merupakan genjutsu. Sedikit orang di masa kini yang bisa genjutsu dengan ahli yang dapat segera menghilangkan jejak chakra. Killer Bee merasa kalau pelaku masih tahap awal mempelajari genjutsu.

Setelah merasa cukup menemukan keanehan yang ternyata berasal dari genjutsu itu Killer Bee segera kembali ke kantor Raikage untuk melaporkan hasil pengamatannya.

KONOHAGAKURE

Rumah sakit Konoha terlihat agak sepi berhubung beberapa shinobi yang di temukan terluka sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang membuat tenaga medis bisa memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tsunade Senju sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kantor dokter Rumah Sakit setelah ikut menangani pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus ketika kodok pembawa pesan Naruto muncul di depannya.

Hal yang membuat Tsunade melamun mengingat Tsunade sudah lama tidak mengalaminya semenjak Jiraiya meninggal. Suara kodok menyadarkan Tsunade bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Si kodok membuka mulutnya dan memberikan surat serta sebuah gulungan kepada Tsunade lalu memberi sinyal bisa memanggilnya jika ingin membalas pesan itu. Tsunade segera membaca surat itu dengan serius dan sedikit menahan nafas.

Astaga situasi benar benar menjadi lebih gawat dari yang aku duga. Naruto sudah menemukan titik terang dalam kasus yang menimpa Konoha namun juga menimpa desa lain. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa saat ini hanya Sakura kunoichi medis yang terbaik yang bisa keluar desa. Aku rasa aku harus mempelajari berkas ini dulu sebelum memutuskan memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Racun dan senjata Shinobi yang di lapisi suatu hal yang mampu mengubah struktur sel manusia bukanlah aksi biasa. Orochimaru harus tahu soal ini.

Tsunade segera menyimpan berkas yang di keluarkan dari gulungan fuin lalu pergi dengan shunsin ke mansion Uzumaki. Tempat yang sangat rahasia untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang rahasia itu pikiran Tsunade ketika memasuki mansion utama klan Uzumaki di sambut beberapa anbu special Tsunade yang memang menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas seperti anbu ne.

Seharian mempelajari berkas dari Kiri, Tsunade memutuskan mengirim Sakura yang menurutnya mampu mengatasi masalah di desa Tazuna. Tsunade memanggil anbu neko untuk memanggil Sakura ke mansion Senju.

Berkurangnya waktu operasional Rumah Sakit membuat Sakura merasa gembira karena dapat beristirahat lebih lama mengingat selain badannya ternyata hatinya juga letih. Dilema yang di hadapinya membuatnya terombang ambing dalam ketidak pastian dan itu menyakitkan. Ketika keluar dari Rumah Sakit tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang menbawa kantong belanja lalu menyeretnya ke Yakiniku dengan alasan mentraktir padahal Sakura ingin mengorek informasi yang bisa melepaskan dari perasaan tak menentu ini.

Setelah mengobrol santai tentang berbagai topik Sakura tiba tiba mengubah raut wajah dan nada suaranya membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya tapi kamu harus jawab dengan jujur."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Apa kamu benar benar mencintai Naruto?"

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan Sakura sejak masih akademi aku sangat menyukai Naruto tentu saja aku mencintai dia."

"Kamu tidak selingkuh dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Eh eh eh apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa orang akhir akhir ini Sasuke sering bersamamu. Aku rasa..."

"Ti ti tidak Sakura-chan. Sasuke hanya menemaniku saja. Kamu tahu sendiri akhir akhir Naruto banyak pelatihan dan misi jadi mungkin dia meminta Sasuke menemaniku agar aku tidak sedih. Sasuke kan sudah punya kamu Sakura dan aku punya Naruto." Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura setelah memahami maksud Sakura.

Sakura hanya melongo melihat kepolosan Hinata, tidak bisakah gadis di depannya ini curiga kalau ada apa apa dengan Sasuke.

"Lagipula selama aku masih bernyawa aku akan selalu memperjuangkan Naruto sampai kapanpun. Berat memang karena sekarang aku harus berbagi Naruto dengan yang lain namun aku rela. Aku rela karena aku bisa membantu mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya yaitu memiliki keluarga sendiri dan dengan bangkitnya klan berarti tidak ada keturunannya yang akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Naruto." Mata Hinata memandang tegas ke arah Sakura membuat Sakura menyadari betapa Hinata sungguh sungguh dalam mencintai Naruto.

"Hinata." Gumam Sakura lirih.

Sakura merasa dirinya tertohok dengan ucapan Hinata. Dia merasa keteguhan hatinya hanya secuil keteguhan hati Hinata.

"Apapun bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan ini Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jalan takdir antara aku dan Naruto namun itu yang aku percayai saat ini." Hinata tersenyum.

Walaupun dalam hatinya masih ada keraguan tentang perasaan Hinata kepada Sasuke namun Sakura ingin memastikan sendiri. Memejamkan mata sejenak Sakura teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Hinata.

"Sakura-san Tsunade-sama memanggil anda untuk segera menemuinya di mansion Senju." Suara feminim membuyarkan waktu santai yang Sakura miliki. Menoleh ke arah asal suara, Sakura mendapati anbu neko sedang menatapnya tajam dari balik topeng.

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana setelah bersiap siap." Sakura beranjak segera mempersiapkan diri dan pergi ke mansion Senju.

Sakura mengedipkan mata melihat Tsunade Senju sedang memasang raut wajah sangat serius seperti ketika masih ada di kantor Hokage. Sudah lama Sakura tidak melihat Shisounya seperti itu semenjak di gantikan Kakashi Hatake.

"Shisou, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ah Sakura. Maaf aku sedikit melamun tadi. Sebelum itu mari kita ke ruangan yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang. Kemudian Tsunade mengajak Sakura ke ruangan khusus yang sama ketika Orochimaru menemui dirinya. Setelah membentuk beberapa segel tangan di iringi tatapan penuh keheranan Sakura, Tsunade mengaktifkan segel yang membuat ruangan aman untuk berbincang rahasia tingkat s.

"Sugoi Shisou. Aku tak tahu anda dapat melakukan fuinjutsu."

"Ini buatan Naruto disini aku hanya mengaktifkan saja."

"Eh anda serius?"

"Kamu hanya melihat pada bocah uchiha itu Sakura sehingga kamu tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu."

Sakura hanya bisa merona malu mendengar sindiran dari Tsunade.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi Sakura. Naruto yang sekarang itu tidaklah sama lagi dengan Naruto yang dulu. Sesekali kamu perlu memalingkan muka ke sekelilingmu agar mampu melihat."

"Gomen Shisou."

"Aku harap kamu bisa lebih sadar. Nah sekarang aku ingin kamu mempelajari dokumen ini." Tsunade memberikan dokumen dari Naruto kepada Sakura yang segera membaca dan mempelajarinya.

"Shisou ini..!"

"Itu misi yang aku berikan kali ini Sakura. Misi tingkat S kamu akan pergi di temani beberapa anbu special bawahan Naruto."

"Eh! Apa Shisou bilang?" Sakura berdiri karena terlalu terkejut. "Anbu bawahan Naruto."

"Ah aku lupa. Naruto aku angkat menjadi kapten anbu specialku dan dia sudah jounin. Dokumen yang kamu pegang itu hasil penyelidikannya."

DUAR

Seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan santai Tsunade. Orang yang selalu dianggapnya remeh kini menjadi orang yang meloncat melampaui jangkauannya. Setitik penyesalan mulai muncul di hati Sakura.

"Penyelidikan?" Pulih dari keterkejutannya Sakura menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Ya. Naruto sedang menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa shinobi kita."

"Jadi itu sebabnya Naruto menghilang akhir akhir ini."

"Nah ku harap besok kamu bisa berangkat Sakura mengingat kritisnya kondisi di Kiri saat ini dan satu hal lagi ini rahasia tingkat s."

Sakura mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kediaman Senju. Dalam hatinya mulai muncul kenangan bersama Naruto semenjak di akademi. Sakura hanya bisa meringis mengingat kenangan itu karena tidak ada yang indah hanya ada yang terasa menyakitkan.

Menatap kepergian Sakura sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Tsunade. Setelah Sakura lenyap dari pandangan, Tsunade segera masuk dan secepatnya tangannya mengambil sebuah gulungan dan menuliskan beberapa hal untuk Naruto. Kodok penyampai pesan terlihqt senang ketika Tsunade memanggilnya dan menyodorkan sebuah gulungan yang akan di antarkannya.

Sebuah seringai jahil muncul ketika Tsunade melihat kodok penyampai pesan menghilang.

 _Selamat menikmati kejutan dariku cucu berisik._

 **TBC**

Maaf kalo kali ini chapter agak ancur karena pikiran saya lagi kacau balau. Banyak yang perlu di pikirkan menbuat fokus menjadi buyar di tambah godaan fic baru. Setelah sempat post fic baru akhirnya saya putuskan remove agar bisa fokus dulu di fic satu ini sampai selesai baru bahas fic baru.

mohon maaf kalau belum bisa sesuai ekspatasi reader. semua saran kritik n flame reader saya terima sebagai bumbu penyedap rasa kehidupan saya.


	7. Chapter 7

Mentari pagi baru saja membagi sinarnya ke seantero dunia elemental ketika Naruto tiba di jembatan Naruto buatan Tazuna yang pernah menyewanya ketika masih genin. Kini Naruto datang lagi sebagai jounin karena prestasi semasa perang walaupun itu informasi rahasia karena hanya beberapa orang dan kage yang tahu. Memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan corak orange serta jubah putih dengan motif api orange di bagian bawah dan celana anbu serta rambutnya yang di biarkan agak gondrong menbuat orang menyangka melihat Minato Namikaze.

Inari tidak menyangka di desanya bisa terjadi wabah keracunan yang parah dan bantuan Mizukage tidak banyak bisa melakukan tindakan membuatnya sedih dan menundukkan kepala ketika melintasi jembatan. Sebagai cucu seorang tetua desa, Inari merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong warga desanya. Tanpa di sadarinya sepasang netra biru safir memandangnya di ujung lain jembatan.

"Yo bocah." Naruto menyapa Inari ketika sudah mendekatinya.

Sibuk melamun tidak membuat Inari menyadari panggilan itu dan terus berjalan sambil menunjukkan kepala. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 _Sepertinya ada masalah yang cukup berat yang di pikirkannya sehingga tidak mendengarkanku. Apa mungkin masalah wabah keracunan desa?_ Batin Naruto memandang Inari kemudian menghampirinya.

BLETAK

"Siapa yang berani memu...?" Inari menoleh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan. "Naruto-nii. Benarkah itu dirimu?"

"Tentu saja ttebayo! Nah apa yang membuatmu mengabaikan sapaanku tadi?

"Eh. Ano ano.." Inari hanya bisa tergagap karena kaget.

"Sepertinya masalahmu begitu berat ya Inari?"

"Iya Niisan. Masalah yang sangat berat. Dan apa yang Niisan lakukan disini? Apakah ada misi?" Inari mengingat permohonan bantuan kepada Mizukage mengingat tenaga medis Kiri kewalahan dengan wabah.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat saja Inari dan aku pikir untuk mampir ke rumah kalian. Bagaimana kabar Tazuna Jiisan dan ibumu?"

"Kabar mereka baik namun saat ini mereka sedang membantu menangani wabah di desa."

"Jadi tidak ada orang di rumah. Dan apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang."

"Aku ingin pulang mengambil perlengkapan untuk pergi ke Konoha meminta bantuan pada Tsunade Senju untu mengatadi masalah ini."

"Lebih baik kamu tidak usah kesana. Kamu tunggu saja di rumah dan bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu beberapa waktu? Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Naruto mengatakan hal itu untuk berjaga jaga.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu kondisi desa ini dan aku memberitahu Tsunade Baachan, aku yakin dia akan segera datang. Lagipula kasus desa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang aku selidiki siapa tahu aku dapat petunjuk disini."

Inari hanya bisa mengangguk angguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal akhirnya Inari dan Naruto tiba di rumah Tazuna.

Baru sejenak mengistirahatkan badan di rumah Inari, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak bahwa akan ada hal yang merepotkan segera terjadi. Tak lama kemudian kodok pengirim pesan muncul tepat ketika Naruto membayangkan apa yang akan merepotkannya. Naruto segera mengambil gulungan yang di berikan kodok itu dan segera membacanya.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut wajah Naruto mendadak menjadi pucat.

 _Apa apaan Baachan? Dia mengirimkan orang lain dan aku harus menjaganya. Lagipula apa maksudnya special ini? Dasar dada jumbo ini kasus yang tidak remeh malah mengirim orang lain. Aku harus pulang secepatnya pula, aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh ini membuat kepalaku pusing memikirkan semua sekaligus._ Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan surat yang diterimanya.

 **KONOHAGAKURE**

Sakura melangkah dengan langkah pasti menuju ke gerbang Konoha. Hatinya terasa gembira karena bisa keluar desa dengan alasan misi dari Godaime Hokage. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang memandang ke sebuah toko dengan intens. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Di sebuah toko nampak Hinata dan Hanabi sedang memilih sayuran dan buah sambil bercanda dengan bibi penjual sayur dan buah itu. Hati Sakura mendadak terasa seperti di iris iris mengingat perkataan Ino dan orang dari klan Hyuuga tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura menggenggam dada kirinya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya melihat Sasuke mengkhianati cinta dan hubungan yang di jalani bersama. Sakura merasa perjuangannya tidak di hargai dan tanpa sadar mengingatkannya soal Naruto.

 _Apakah seperti ini yang Naruto rasakan ketika aku selalu melihat Sasuke? Ternyata sangat menyakitkan ketika mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain. Terlebih lagi bila sudah berkomitmen menjalani hubungan. Maafkan aku Naruto selama ini mengabaikanmu. Hinata sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu._

Sakura menatap sedih Sasuke yang terlihat fokus menatap gadis Hyuuga sehingga tidak menyadari Sakura sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sakura menguatkan hati mencoba mencari sesuatu di kesempatan kali ini.

Sasuke terkejut namun berhasil di tutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bersikap seperti mengintai seseorang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya mengabaikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aku akan pergi menjalani misi."

"Hn."

"Mungkin akan lama."

"Hn."

"Kau tak rindu padaku kan bila aku tinggal misi lama lama?"

"Kau menyebalkan Sakura. Pergilah jika memang kau ada misi."

Sasuke masih memandang Hinata mengabaikan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sikap Sasuke membuat Sakura terpukul, bagaimana tidak? Sang kekasih ada di sampingnya tapi Sasuke memperhatikan yang lain. Belum lagi perkataannya tentang menyebalkan padahal dulu seingat Sakura Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai dahi lebarnya dan ingin mengecupnya.

Tanpa permisi Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Dada Sakura terasa sesak dan kini Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa Sasuke mulai melupakannya.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dan menemukan Sakura telah meninggalkannya. Seakan tidak peduli Sasuke segera memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah meninggalkan toko dengan Hanabi. Sasuke memilih mengikuti Hinata daripada mengejar Sakura karena Sasuke merasa Sakura hanya ngambek di cuekin. Sasuke tidak merasa khawatir Sakura akan meninggalkannya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Bagi Sasuke Sakura hanya akan selalu menempel kepadanya karena cinta Sakura itu tanpa perlu diperjuangkanpun tetap akan menempel padanya. Hal itu yang kemudian membuat Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengincar Hinata yang di anggapnya lebih unggul sebagai pencetak generasi generasi Uchiha yang terbaik. Memiliki Sakura itu bonus yang besar di tambah dengan Karin untuk memperkuat rencananya.

Hinata sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Hanabi ketika mendadak seekor kodok kecil muncul di pundaknya.

"Ah Naru.."

Hanabi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kemunculan kodok itu dan panggilan kakaknya.

"Naru? Kau menamai kodok itu sama dengan Naruto-nii ya Nee-sama?"

"Namanya Naruse Hanabi-chan. Ini kodok penghubung khusus antara aku dan Naruto."

"Eh."

"Apa?"

"Pantas saja selama ini aku tak melihatmu kebingungan berkomunikasi dengan Naruto-nii ketika saling berjauhan." Hanabi menunjuk nunjuk Hinata dengan kunai yang di beri bandul sehingga senjata shinobi itu menjadi terkesan imut.

"Hihihihihi sekarang kau tahu rahasiaku Hanabi-chan. Jangan ceritakan ke yang lain." Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah adiknya yang cemberut karena merasa selama ini usahanya menggoda kakaknya ketika saling berjauhan dengan Naruto gagal dan penyebabnya kodok kecil ini.

Beruntung saat Naruse muncul Sasuke tidak memperhatikan hal itu karena Naruse tertutup kepala Hinata dan Sasuke sedang tidak fokus ke hal lqin selain menatap sosok yang menjadi obsesinya Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruse hanya menatap Hanabi dengan matanya sambil tetap berada di pundak Hinata.

"Ne Hanabi-chan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata menatap jahil adiknya setelah Naruse berbunyi lirih beberapa kali.

"Apa Nee-sama?"

"Apa kamu menyukai Konohamaru?"

Sontak membuat Hanabi memerah mukanya dan menatap horor Hinata yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"A a a apa ma ma maksud Nee-sama. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Konohamaru." Hanabi menunjuk nunjuk Hinata lagi.

"Oh jadi kamu berpacaran dengan dia."

Dasar mulut ember kenapa juga keceplosan Hanabi merutuki kelepasan bicaranya.

"Tak apa Hanabi-chan." Hinata mengelus lembut surai Hanabi. "Konohamaru anak yang baik, aku seperti melihat Naruto-kun kecil di dalam dirinya. Lagipula dia juga murid special dan pertama Naruto-kun. Asalkan kalian saling mencintai dengan tulus dan saling menjaga."

"Eh."

"Kamu beruntung Konohamaru membalas perasaanmu dengan segera sehingga kamu bisa merasakan lebih awal dibandingkan denganku." Hinata tersenyum tulus membuat Hanabi merasa Hinata sosok yang kuat dan tegar.

"Nee-sama."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Naruto-nii? Maksudku sekarang Naruto-nii harus membangkitkan klan apakah Nee-sama rela?"

"Aku benar benar mencintai Naruto-kun sepenuhnya. Selama nyawa masih ada aku akan terus berada disisinya setelah dia menerima perasaanku. Aku tahu tidak mudah berbagi orang yang di cintai dengan yang lainnya namun bagiku itu hanya sebagian pengorbanan cinta yang aku lakukan. Cinta sejati akan selalu saling berkorban, tidak egois, saling melengkapi, menerima apa adanya. Kami sama sama harus menerima kondisi ini dan kami sudah memikirkan matang matang soal Naruto-kun menjalani pembangkitan klan."

"Nee-sama." Hanabi menatap kagum Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang kantong belanjaan.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kembali keputusan yang sudah dia dan Naruto bicarakan baik baik. Beruntung Naruto mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada Hinata untuk mengambil keputusan dan sekarang Hinata ingin menyampaikan kepada Tsunade soal ini.

"Nee-sama darimana kau tahu soal aku dan Konohamaru?"

"Naruse yang memberitahuku."

"Huwaaaaaa!"

"Kenapa Hanabi-chan."

"Kau tidak gila kan Nee-sama?" Hanabi mencoba menyentuh dahi Hinata dan hal itu membuat Hinata mengedutkan dahinya sebelum sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Melihat senyuman itu Hanabi merinding seolah akan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Kau mengerti bahasa kodok itu?" tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk Naruse

"Aku baik baik saja Hanabi. Kau pikir aku gila karena bisa mengerti Naruse yang sudah terlatih untuk memberi informasi lewat suaranya. Asal kau tahu kode suaranya kau bisa memecahkan sandi informasi dari Naruse. Dan karena sikapmu maka tidak ada dango nanti malam."

"TIDAKKKK!!!!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap heran wajah lesu Hanabi yang di lihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh mengingat niatnya selalu mengikuti Hinata sehingga bisa memanfaatkan sebuah situasi tertentu untuk menjerat Hinata. Beruntung baginya Kakashi bisa di pengaruhi dengan kata kata manisnya sebagai pengalih.

 **KUMOGAKURE**

Killer Bee masih heran dengan penemuan soal genjutsu itu segera memberitahu Hachibi soal apa yang menjadi pemikirannya. Beruntung kali ini dia ada di pulau kura kura tempat Naruto dan Killer Bee berlatih Bijuu mode.

Hachibi yang mengerti apa pemikiran Bee segera menenangkan jinchiurikinya dengan segera menyampaikan kepada Naruto melalui Kyuubi.

"Bee! Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada Naruto. Sekarang waktunya untuk melatih kondisimu setelah aku keluar dari tubuhmu."

"Yo kau benar. Aku akan berlatih supaya aku kuat."

Setelah Bee merasa tenang akhirnya Hachibi dan Bee mulai berlatih agar Bee bisa bertahan hanya dengan sedikit chakra Hachibi yang di tinggalkan agar Bee tidak mati ketika Hachibi keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **KIRIGAKURE**

"Mizukage-sama. Maaf mengganggu anda." Seorang kunoichi berambut hitam di ikat ekor kuda membuat Mei menghentikan aktivitas berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen di mejanya.

"Ada apa Misa (oc)?" Mei menatap Misa dengan tatapan serius menunggu laporan misi khususnya.

"Saya menemukan beberapa gulungan klan Uzumaki namun saya tidak tahu itu asli atau palsu. Beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan klan Uzumaki juga berhasil di lacak." Misa kemudian menyerahkan beberapa gulungan yang di bawanya ke ruangan Mizukage.

"Kerja bagus Misa. Anbu coba kau pergi ke Nami no Kuni ke jembatan the great Naruto cari Naruto dan suruh kemari." Setelah Mei mengatakan hal itu seorang anbu muncul dari sudut ruangan dan setelah memberi hormat segera pergi melaksanakan tugas.

 _Aku akan memberikan wilayah klan Uzumaki mula mula sebagai milik Naruto dan semoga hal ini bisa membalas perbuatan para pendahulu shinobi Kiri yang membantai klan Naruto. Ukh aku harap aku bisa memberikan Naruto seorang istri dari kunoichi Kiri sehingga kelak klan Uzumaki bisa bersikap netral ketika ada perselisihan antar desa. Aku yakin dari Konoha pasti Byakugan no Hime yang menjadi istri Naruto._

"Choujuro, Ao apakah ada kunoichi kita yang setara dengan Byakugan no Hime dari Konoha?"

Dua orang yang di tanya malah saling menatap keheranan akibat pertanyaan itu sehingga membuat wajah elok sang Mizukage memerah karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Ne kalian ingin merasakan yotonku ya?" Mei menjilat bibirnya sambil menyiapkan segel tangan.

Melihat hal tersebut Choujuro segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepengetahuan Ao yang panik menghadapi pemimpinnya.

"Gomen Mei-sama kami hanya bingung ya kan Chou..." Ao bengong ketika menoleh untuk meminta persetujuan pembelaan ternyata yang di cari sudah kabur duluan.

"BOCAH KAMPRETTTTTT...!!!!"

BRAK

BRUK

DUAR

Akhirnya sebuah penderitaan Ao di mulai dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi warga Kiri di sekitar gedung Mizukage karena tingkah absurd semacam itu membuat mereka tidak mengingat masa masa pemerintahan Yagura. Walaupun terkesan seperti galak namun Mei melakukannya dengan perhitungan sehingga tidak ada shinobi Kiri yang merasa di tindas ketika merasakan kemarahannya. Hal itulah yang membuat warga Kiri sering terhibur dengan tingkah absurd Mizukage dan bawahannya.

Sementara Choujuro yang berhasil kabur segera mengatupkan tangan di depan gedung Mizukage sambil menggumamkan semoga arwahmu di terima Kami-sama dan gomen Ao berulang ulang yang menyebabkan para warga yang melihatnya semakin terkekeh.

 **KONOHAGAKURE**

Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang ketika semua berakhir namun selalu ada pelajaran yang bisa di ambil dan keputusan agar penyesalan tidak semakin dalam. Orochimaru mengingat ingat masa lalu yang kelam sambil berjalan tanpa arah, di tangannya terdapat gulungan penyimpanan yang berisi semua pengetahuan dan jutsu yang dia miliki sedang di genggam erat.

Orochimaru menatap langit sambil menghela nafasnya memantapkan apa yang sudah semalam dia pikirkan. Melihat gulungan yang ada di tangannya membuat Orochimaru sedikit kecewa karena Tsunade tidak berhasil dia temui di mansion Senju sedangkan ingin ke mansion Uzumaki dia tidak memiliki akses. Dalam hatinya Orochimaru mengutuk kemampuan fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki yang dikembangkan bocah rubah pirang biang masalah menurutnya.

Tanpa sengaja Orochimaru melihat Sakura melintas di depannya dengan terisak sambil berusaha menahan airmata. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Orochimaru segera mengejar Sakura sehingga berhasil menyusulnya ketika tiba di gerbang Konoha.

Tsunade Senju hanya bisa menatap heran kedatangan Sakura yang terisak namun sebelum sempat mengatakan sesuatu terlihat Orochimaru di belakang Sakura. Kepalan tangannya segera aktif bersamaan munculnya pertigaan di kening Tsunade begitu Orochimaru menjejakkan kaki di samping Sakura.

"Baka Oro apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tsunade langsung menerjang Orochimaru dengan pukulan human strengthnya dan membuat Orochimaru serta Sakura kaget. Beruntung mereka dapat menghindari dampak pukulan yang membuat tanah di depan gerbang menjadi retak retak. Kotetsu dan Izumo menatap horor pemandangan di depan mereka dengan tanpa sadar saling memeluk satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Whoa tunggu Hime akan aku jelaskan." Orochimaru tersenyum menatap Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan emosi. "Sebelum aku jelaskan lebih baik kita menyingkir agak jauh dari pasangan kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara."

Tsunade dan Sakura sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Orochimaru karena setahu mereka tidak ada orang lain disini selain mereka. Duo chunin penjaga gerbangpun menatap heran Orochimaru dengan tetap berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih akibat takut amukan Tsunade tadi.

"Khe khe khe khe.." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah ularnya sambil menatap Kotetsu dan Izumo yang di ikuti oleh Tsunade dan Sakura. "Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok. Cepatlah menikah sehingga kalian tidak perlu bermesraan di depan gerbang ne Kotetsu Izumo."

Tsunade dan Sakura tertawa lepas melihat posisi duo penjaga gerbang yang masih memasang wajah innocent dengan posisi mesra.

"Astaga Kotetsu Izumo ini sungguh memalukan bila ada tamu yang mengunjungi Konoha melihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Tsunade yang sudah berhenti tertawa menunjuk Kotetsu dengan wajah horornya.

Melihat sikap Tsunade membuat Izumo menatap Kotetsu ingin meminta penjelasan namun ketika menoleh Izumo menyadari wajah Kotetsu sangat dekat dengannya. Sungguh hari yang sial bagi mereka karena Kotetsu mendadak menoleh ke arah Izumo dan terjadilah hal yang membuat wajah Sakura dan Tsunade memerah dan Orochimaru semakin terbahak bahak. Tanpa di sadari bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan yang walaupun sekilas namun cukup membuat heboh gerbang Konoha pagi itu.

GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH

GUBRAAAKKK

DUARRRRRR

Seketika tembok pos penjaga gerbang retak dengan Izumo menempel seperti cicak dan di pojokan Kotetsu sedang pundung sambil menggumam aku bukan homo terus menerus sambil jarinya mengorek ngorek tanah.

"Astaga. Benar benar membuat heboh saja." Tsunade memijat keningnya melihat tingkah absurd duo penjaga gerbang. "Nah Orochimaru jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membuat Sakura menangis?" Tsunade memandang Orochimaru sambil menyiapkan human strenghtnya sementara Sakura hanya menatap sang sannin ular sambil meringis.

"Tu tu tunggu dulu Hime. Bukan aku yang membuat muridmu menangis. Aku mengejarnya karena melihat dia melewatiku sambil terisak dan aku pikir sesuatu sedang terjadi." Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata cepat jelaskan.

"Gomen Orochimaru-sama, Shisou telah membuat kalian khawatir hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Sasuke." Sakura menundukkan kepalanyanya.

Tsunade menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sakura ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasuke tanpa suffix -kun. Aneh sejak kapan Sakura memanggil Sasuke sedingin itu. Apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka? Apa ini terkait dengan perkataan Karin dulu? Tsunade menatap sedih sosok murid yang selalu dia banggakan.

"Apapun yang terjadi semoga kau segera dapat menyelesaikannya Sakura. Dan sekarang saatnya kau mengesampingkan masalah masalah pribadimu agar kau bisa fokus dalam menjalani misi. Beberapa anbu akan melindungimu dari bayangan dan aku sudah memberitahu dia soal kedatanganmu ke Nami no Kuni walau tak menyebut namamu."

"Dia?" Beo Sakura.

"Bocah rubah itukah Hime?" Kilatan nampak di sudut mata Orochimaru. Kesempatan untuk sedikit menebus kesalahan di masa lalunya segera tiba.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini dia ada di Nami untuk menyelidiki sesuatu nah Sakura kalau kau bertemu dengannya berikan gulungan ini." Tsunade memberikan sebuah gulungan ke tangan Sakura.

Sakura terpaku tidak dapat berkata apa apa selain respon tangannya yang reflek mengambil gulungan yang di sodorkan Tsunade. Naruto hanya kata itu yang kini berputar putar di otaknya membuat semua kenangan tentang sosok pirang berisik kembali berputar dan menimbulkan perasaan hangat di hatinya sekaligus nyeri.

Tsunade dan Orochimaru hanya bisa menatap heran tingkah Sakura yang tidak biasanya. Tatapan Sakura dipenuhi kerinduan penyesalan dan harapan membuat Orochimaru yang menyadarinya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tahu kau sedikit banyak sama denganku nona Haruno. Nah aku minta tolong berikan gulungan penyimpanan ini untuk Naruto. Sampaikan salam dan maafku untuknya."

Sakura menerima gulungan yang di berikan Orochimaru dengan tatapan heran mendengar kata maaf dari mulut sannin ular itu.

"Kelak kau dan Naruto akan mengerti dan satu hal nona Haruno lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali apapun hasilnya yang penting sudah berusaha."

Sakura menatap Orochimaru dan mencerna ucapannya sejenak rasa hangat mulai muncul di hatinya membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. Tsunade yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memasang wajah penasaran apa yang di maksudkan dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Terima kasih Oro..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jiisan Sakura. Semoga berhasil." Orochimaru memotong ucapan Sakura sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke dalam desa di ikuti tatapan mata tidak percaya dari Tsunade Senju yang membuka mulut.

"Ha'i." Sakura membungkukkan badan ke arah Orochimaru. "Shisou aku pergi dulu jaga diri baik baik dan jangan banyak minum sake jaa ne!"

Belum sempat Tsunade membalas ucapannya Sakura sudah melesat melompat lompat di pepohonan di ikuti anbu special Godaime Hokage membuat Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Seperti Naruto saja." Gumam Tsunade sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam desa mengabaikan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang masih dalam dunia absurdnya akibat syok berkepanjangan.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya bisa up juga setelah kebingungan aplikasi fanfiction sempat agak trouble. trima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak. GOMENNASAI kalo belum sesuai ekspatasi reader n author senior. masih banyak typo n kesalahan kesalahan yang timbul.

trima kasih untuk flamenya baik secara halus maupun kasar saya hargai karena dunia ini indah dengan berbagai perbedaannya.

selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakan walaupun udah lewat.


	8. Chapter 8

Sejauh mata memandang yang nampak hanya lautan pasir membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas. Misi kali ini menurutnya merepotkan yang menyita waktunya untuk bermalas malasan di rumah. Jika bukan karena perintah rahasia Godaine Hokage dia lebih memilih melimpahkan ke tim lain di saat yang sama Kakashi mengirimnya ke Sunagakure berkaitan dengan informasi soal kriminal yang membuat resah desa desa yang ada.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shikamaru menunjukkan wajah malasnya yg berhasil membuat rekan satu timnya gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya mendelikkan mata biru lautnya ke arah Shikamaru.

Ino membulatkan mata melihat Shikamaru hanya menguap sebelum melangkah menyusuri lautan pasir. Dqlam hatinya Ino masih bimbang tentang keputusannya ikut misi ini. Sejak berangkat Ino merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi dan berdampak pada dirinya apalagi Ino melihat raut muka serius Shikamaru saat pemaparan misi oleh Kakashi. Ino hanya bisa berharap semuanya baik baik saja mengingat janjinya kepada Sakura sebelum Sakura berangkat ke Nami no Kuni.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjakan akhirnya tim 10 tiba di Suna dan di sambut oleh Gaara.

"Selamat datang shinobi Konoha Shikamaru Ino dan Chouji. Ku harap kedatangan kalian membawa kabar baik."

"Terima kasih Kazekage-sama. Kedatatangan kami membawa pesan dari Hokage-sama." Shikamaru memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Gaara.

"Baiklah Shikamaru. Nah lebih baik sekarang kalian beristirahat sebelum kembali ke Konoha setelah aku mempelajari dan memberi balasan gulungan ini. Temari akan mengantarkan kalian ke penginapan."

Temari yang sedari tadi memandang intens Shikamaru terperanjat ketika mendengar Gaara menyuruh mengantar tim 10.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Hatinya berdebar keras menyadari dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Temari.

Berjalan di jalanan desa Suna dalam keheningan membuat berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam pikiran Ino. Teringat kembali kenangan bersama Shikamaru yang ironisnya justru saat ini yqng dipikirkan sedang bersikap agak aneh di samping Temari. Ino merasa seakan akan kedekatannya selama ini dengan Shikamaru hanya fatamorgana.

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit Suna menambah cantik pemandangan yang di lihat Ino sebelum dua siluet tertangkap sudut matanya. Ino menatap heran ke arah pemiliknya dan mendapati Shikamaru berjalan di samping Temari meninggalkan penginapan mereka.

Ada keganjilan dalam sikap mereka yang membuat Ino membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti mereka dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ah Shika-kun lebih baik kita berbicara di sini saja. Ini tempat kesukaanku." Ketika tiba di sebuah lokasi yang agak tinggi dari wilayah pemukiman penduduk Suna.

Shikamaru menyenderkan badannya di pagar pembatas sambil menatap Temari yang menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Shikamaru mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Temari berakhir buruk.

"Baik rusa pemalas." Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan sekilas sebelum menatap ke arah lain.

"Kamu masih marah?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku marah?" Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan keheranan walau dia sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yah kamu tahu sendiri kamu pergi meninggalkan Konoha tanpa pamit dan pertemuan kita sebelum kepergianmu berakhir buruk." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Temari kembali mengingat ketika dia tanpa sengaja bertemu Shikamaru dan Ino jalan berdua sambil bercanda gurau layaknya seorang kekasih. Seketika itu emosi menguasai dirinya dan merusak rencananya untuk menghabiskan hari bersama Shikamaru. Tanpa tertahankan emosinya benar benar meledak ketika Shikamaru menemuinya di penginapan tanpa merasa bersalah dan pertengkaranpun tak terhindarkan.

"Entahlah." Memalingkan mukanya, Temari mencoba memancing reaksi Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "Ku rasa kali ini kamu bisa berbicara baik baik tentang masalah itu."

"Aku masih belum menerimanya."

"Baiklah kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku dan Ino saat itu hanya bersama dari rumah Tsunade-sama bertemu cucunya."

"Eh! Cucu! Setahuku Tsunade-sama tidak pernah menikah." Temari terkejut mendengar informasi ini.

"Yah kamu juga sudah kenal kok sama cucu Tsunade-sama. Aku dan Ino tidak ada hubungan special, aku menganggap dia sahabatku."

Shikamaru menatap intens wajah Temari tanpa menyadari ada seekor burung elang yang bertengger di dekatnya dan Temari menunjukkan gerakan aneh. Burung elang itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya seolah sedang bersedih.

"Aku dan Ino memang dekat sebagai rekan tim. Semenjak kematian guru Asuma aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku mencintai dia karena ada seseorang yang lebih dulu mencuri hatiku."

Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang gelagapan setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Oh. Pasti gadis itu sangat istimewa sehingga berhasil memikat rusa pemalas sepertimu." Nada sinis terdengar dari mulut gadis Suna itu.

 _Ah perempuan memang merepotkan apalagi yang ada di depanku. Bodohnya aku bisa mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya._ Shikamaru hanya mampu menggaruk belakang kepala sambil salah tingkah.

Keheningan mendadak tercipta ketika dua insan itu tiba tiba berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sendiri. Burung elang yang ada di dekat mereka semakin menunjukkan hawa suram yang kental.

"Aku mencintaimu Temari dan aku ingin memilikimu selamanya." Mendadak suara Shikamaru membuat bola mata Temari membulat dan sekelebat bayangan burung elang menunjukkan kepalanya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku..aku..aku.. aku juga Shika-kun."

"Terima kasih Temari. Aku harap ini mengakhiri permasalahan kita." Jemari Shikamaru terulur menggenggam jemari Temari menarik sosok gadis Suna itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu tahu Shika-kun, semenjak pertemuan kita setelah invansi Suna yang di dalangi Orochimaru ke Konoha aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Aku lebih mengingat ketika melawanmu di ujian kenaikan chunin."

"Baka..!! Kamu tahu saat itu aku benar benar merasa di remehkan."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan perempuan apalagi dia sekarang menjelma menjadi gadis cantik."

Temari merona mendengar Shikamaru memujinya cantik.

"Yah kamu memang cantik Temari tapi juga tsundere."

Tak ayal perkataan pemimpin baru klan Nara itu berbuah kibasan kipas kamaitachi yang membuat Shikamaru babak belur.

Ino terduduk di ranjangnya sambil meremas sprei kasurnya sembari membiarkan sungai air mata tercetak di pipi halusnya. Ino begitu tertekan dengan kenyataan yang ada, harapan yang selalu dia pupuk dan jaga selama ini hanya sia sia belaka. Air mata yang tertumpah tak mampu menenangkan hatinya yang serasa remuk redam.

Ino tak menyangka perasaannya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kali ini dia begitu menginginkan sahabat jidat lebarnya ada di sampingnya melewati semua ini. Keputusan mengikuti Shikamaru berbuah pahit dan Ino belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Meringkukkan diri dalam tutupan selimut di atas ranjang sambil terus menangis mengingat berbagai kenangan indah bersama Shikamaru membuat Ino tanpa sadar terlelap ketika lelah menghampirinya.

Perjalanan pulang ke Konoha terasa hambar ketika Ino terlihat jelas menjaga jarak dengan Shikamaru yang membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji menatapnya keheranan. Mereka belum pernah melihat seorang Ino bersikap sedingin ini sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini selalu menghindari segala bentuk komunikasi dengan mereka. Ino bahkan mengurangi waktu istirahatnya agar segera tiba di Konoha.

Duet penjaga gerbang Konoha menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan melihat wajah suram seorang Ino Yamanaka mengisi buku laporan kedatangan tanpa di sertai rekan timnya padahal ketika berangkat tim 10 berangkat bersama sama. Setelah beberapa jam Ino meninggalkan gerbang muncullah Shikamaru dan Chouji yang kelihatan kebingungan.

"Kamu terlihat kacau Shikamaru? Apa misimu kali ini gagal?" Kotetsu memberikan pandangan heran ke arah Shikamaru.

"Misi sukses hanya..."

"Kelihatannya tim kalian ada masalah ya? Ku lihat Ino masuk desa dengan aura suram dan wajah kusut." Izumo memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

"Hah.. mendokusai. Syukurlah kalau dia sudah kembali. Aku pikir dia menghilang di sergap musuh."

"Entahlah sejak sore sebelum esoknya kami pulang Ino sudah seperti itu." Chouji menatap Shikamaru sambil terus mengunyah snacknya.

Deg

 _Sore sebelum pulang ke Konoha. Apa jangan jangan Ino tahu. Tapi bukankah waktu itu dia ada di penginapan jadi tidak mungkin_ Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencari tahu perubahan sikap Ino.

Karena waktu untuk melaporkan misi sudah menunggunya maka Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut soal itu. Dia hanya menganggap Ino sedang mengalami periode bulanan bagi seorang perempuan sehingga moodnya naik turun.

Pergerakan yang di lakukan Shin Uchiha benar benar membuat mood Sasuke memburuk karena beberapa rencananya gagal. Sasuke tak ingin kloningan yang dia persiapkan hancur berantakan apalagi saat ini dia di pusingkan dengan perginya Naruto dari desa. Seharusnya Sasuke senang tapi mengingat bagaimana Naruto membuat was was menguasainya.

Di saat pendekatannya dengan Hinata mulai membuahkan titik terang dimana Hinata terlihat nyaman dengannya namun saat bersamaan Karin juga menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Di markas Anbu ne Sasuke sedang menunggu Sai Shimura yang sedang menengok Ino Yamanaka.

Kegelisahan meliputi hati Sasuke, dia tak ingin rencananya gagal untuk itu kini dia ingin mengatur ulang langkahnya. Beberapa saat menunggu dengan menahan kesal, sosok Sai datang dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hai Sasuke."

"Kemana saja kamu mayat hidup." Nada kesal tak mampu di sembunyikan dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang melihatnya ketika kamu mengirim Anbu. Tampaknya saat ini kamu begitu kesal Sasuke?"

"Gadis Yamanaka itu? Dan nampaknya kamu sendiri sedang senang?"

"Hei kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya sekarang aku sedang kesal. Kita harus segera menyiapkan strategi ulang dan bergerak. Shin bodoh itu bergerak sembarangan lagi."

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Naruto."

"Bukankah dia sedang ada misi dan itu menguntungkanmu untuk mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu?"

"Memang tapi kalau Naruto mengetahui pergerakan Shin pasti kloningan itu akan di burunya dan itu akan mengurangi kekuatan klan Uchiha merebut desa ini."

"Benar juga."

"Persiapkan Anbu ne dan rekrut banyak orang untuk bergabung dengan kita."

"Baiklah Sasuke. Dan setelah ini aku ingin libur."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ino."

Sasuke memahami maksud Sai yang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk mendekati Ino. Sehabis perang dunia Shinobi kemari terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke jika Sai menyukai Ino.

"Kelihatannya kali ini kamu begitu yakin."

"Yah begitulah. Aku lihat antara dia dengan pemuda Nara itu sedang ada masalah dan ini kesempatanku mendekati Ino."

"Baiklah."

Menatap sekelompok anbu ne dan shinobi yang sedang berlatih membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Kali ini dia akan segera mencari cara memaksa Hiashi Hyuuga memberikan Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya yang utama sebelum mencari perempuan perempuan terbaik untuk membangkitkan klannya.

Naruto belum pernah sesenang ini semenjak meninggalkan desa untuk mencari informasi. Di depannya dua anbu Kiri menunjukkkan beberapa gulungan klan Uzumaki pemberian Mizukage.

"Terima kasih anbu-san sudah mengantarkan gulungan ini kepadaku."

"Sama-sama Naruto. Ini sudah tugas kami."

"Ah ya bisakah kalian menunggu sejenak. Aku ingin ke Kiri bersama kalian menemui Mizukage."

"Baiklah Naruto."

"Nah sementara kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah ini. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusanku setelah itu kita akan segera berangkat."

Naruto segera melesat ke desa untuk menemui Tazuna dan Tsunami untuk berpamitan agar mereka tidak khawatir dia pergi mendadak. Beberapa catatan tentang kasus di desa Nami no Kuni yang terjangkit kasus ini sudah Naruto copi untuk di pelajari bersama Mizukage.

Setelah beberapa urusan selesai akhirnya Naruto bisa menuju ke Kiri no Kuni bersama anbu Kiri. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto mengamati peta peninggalan Klan Uzumaki.

"Ne anbu-san. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin singgah ke reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure. Aku ingin melihat desa asal klan ku." Pandangan Naruto terlihat sendu mengingat cerita kehancuran desa klan Uzumaki di masa lalu.

"Baiklah Naruto."

Sedikit membelokkan jalur perjalanan kini tibalah Naruto di sebuah pulau besar yang merupakan wilayah Uzushiogakure. Memandang reruntuhan desa asal klannya setelah berjalan beberapa saat dari tepi pantai tanpa di sadari air mata Naruto jatuh. Dua anbu yang melihat Naruto menangis ikut merasakan kesedihan Naruto dan merasa bersalah atas tindakan barbar pendahulunya.

Menggenggam tanah dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto mendekatkan tanah itu ke dadanya seakan ingin meresapi tanah kelahiran Kushina Uzumaki. Hati Naruto mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang Ibu, hatinya terkoyak menyadari dirinya dan Karin adalah Uzumaki kental yang tersisa saat ini.

Berlutut ke arah reruntuhan desa, Naruto terlihat menyembahyangi leluhurnya yang di bunuh aliansi Iwagakure, Kumogakure dan Kirigakure.

Selesai sembahyang mendoakan leluhurnya, Naruto tergerak untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini.

"Anbu-san terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku kesini. Kalian bisa pulang ke kiri lebih dulu, aku ingin tinggal disini sementara waktu." Wajah Naruto terlihat sendu membuat dua anbu yang menemaninya tertegun.

"Tapi Naruto...!"

"Tak apa anbu-san. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak di tanah leluhurku." Naruto memotong perkataan anbu.

Salah satu anbu memberikan kode untuk menuruti keinginan Naruto.

"Baiklan jika itu keinginanmu." Kedua anbu segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian anbu Kiri, Naruto duduk bersila di pusat reruntuhan desa dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Di alam bawah sadar nampak kesembilan bijuu sudah berkumpul dengan senyum merekah.

"Halo minna." Naruto melambaikan tangan dan segera meloncat ke kepala Kyuubi dan menyamankan diri di sana.

"Kamu terlihat senang ne Naruto." Ichibi menatap Naruto yang tiduran di kepala Kyuubi.

"Yeah. Kembali ke tanah leluhurku membuatku merasa begitu gembira."

"Daerah yang menarik. Entah mengapa kamu terlihat sangat cocok di tempat ini." Ujar Gonbi.

"Aku setuju kalah kamu ingin membangun desa ini Naruto." Sanbi membuka matanya yang tertutup ketika Naruto.

"Naruto kami semua sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menyatukan setengah Chakra kami ke dalam tubuhmu begitu melihat perasaan yang tumbuh di hatimu ketika melihat reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure." Kyuubi memberikan senyuman rubahnya di sambut anggukan delapan bijuu lainnya.

"Dengan begitu kamu bisa memakai semua kemampuan bijuu sesukamu unyuk melindungi anggota klanmu kelak." Nanabi terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Tapi minna jika kalian melakukan itu maka..." Naruto mendadak menjadi sedih kembali.

"Baka. Itu tidak akan terjadi karena konsepnya seperti ketika aku terpisah menjadi Kyuubi yin dan Kyuubi yang." Kyuubi menyadari maksud partner sehatinya itu.

"Benar Naruto kami akan tetap ada di sini dan kamu bisa memanggil kami keluar seperti kamu memanggil Kurama di bulan." Kali ini Nibi meneguhkan niat para bijuu.

"Terima kasih minna."

"Sama sama Naruto. Ah apa kamu tidak ingin membangkitkan klanmu di sini saja Naruto. Tentu kami akan membantumu memperkuat desa ini." Sanbi terlihat bersemangat. Para bijuu pun terlihat bersemangat.

Memikirkan Naruto membangkitkan Uzushiogakure memastikan para bijuu memiliki kesempatan keluar dari tubuh Naruto sewaktu waktu dan berinteraksi dengan manusia. Di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto pasti para bijuu tidak akan di buru karena Naruto pasti mampu mengajarkan manusia lainnya untuk menghargai dan berteman dengan bijuu.

Naruto memejamkan mata memikirkan ucapan para bijuu soal Uzushiogakure.

"Entahlah minna, aku belum bisa mengambil keputusan soal itu. Ku rasa lebih baik sekarang aku berkeliling dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melatih kekuatan kalian."

"Baiklah Naruto." Kyuubi mewakili semua bijuu.

Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka dan setelah menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam penglihatannya Naruto segera bangkit memandang sekelilingnya.

Reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure tidak menyisakan tempat yang layak untuk beristirahat membuat Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke arah perbukitan di sebelah barat. Langkah demi langkah menuntun Naruto mendekati sebuah gua yang tersembunyi di balik lebatnya pepohonan.

Naruto merasa heran bagaimana dia bisa menemukan gua itu namun ada perasaan yang semakin hangat dan nyaman ketika mendekati gua itu. Memandang sekeliling mulut gua itu Naruto memastikan bahwa semua aman sebelum dia memasuki gua.

Cahaya yang remang remang memaksa Naruto harus berjalan sambil meraba dinding gua mengikuti tuntunan hatinya yang seakan berteriak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di gua itu. Terus meraba dalam suasana remang hingga ke ujung gua membuat Naruto lengah dan tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores batu tajam sehingga terluka dan meneteskan darah. Tetesan darah tersebut menetes di sebuah tanda segel yang tidak terlihat mata Naruto. Tiba tiba bagian dinding yang Naruto raba mulai bergeser dan memberi celah agar Naruto bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera memasuki celah itu dan berjalan sepanjang celah di dinding gua itu.

Entah berapa jauh berjalan akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah pintu batu di ujung celah itu. Sembari meningkatkan kewaspadaan Naruto mendorong pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga karena berat. Usaha Naruto tidak sia sia setelah pintu bergeser dan nampak sebuah ruangan penuh dengan gulungan jutsu di rak rak sebelah kanan kiri ruangan sementara di ujung ruangan tepat di tengah antara barisan rak nampak meja kerja dan sebuah kursi yang menghadap berlawanan arah dengan pintu.

Mengabaikan ketakutannya pada hantu Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja dan kursi itu. Tangannya yang terluka tanpa sadar menyentuh meja itu dan membersihkannya dari debu. Tanpa di sadari Naruto kegiatannya itu membuat sebuah segel fuinjutsu terkena darahnya sehingga aktif.

Naruto berulang kali mengerdapkan matanya dan menggosoknya karena menyangka dia melihat hantu. Ketika bayangan manusia di depannya terbentuk utuh Naruto teringat kembali ketika dia membuka segel Kyuubi dan bertemu Kushina Uzumaki. Sosok itu menampilkan seorang kakek kakek berambut panjang berwarna putih dan berjanggut putih memakai pakaian zirah samurai berwarna merah dengan hitae ate Uzushiogakure.

Perlahan sosok yang ada di depannya menatap Naruto yang sedang berkeringat dingin. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu mencurigai Naruto dan seolah olah menelanjangi Naruto.

"Gomen Ojiisan jika mengganggu anda." Naruro masih berusaha menormalkan keadaannya.

"Siapa kamu? Seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun selain Uzumaki yang bisa masuk ke tempat ini." Tanya sosok itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Perkataan Naruto membuat sosok itu terkejut. "Saya hanya mengikuti insting saya ke tempat ini."

Masih ada Uzumaki yang selamat dari peristiwa itu dan kelihatannya pemuda ini memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa. Sosok itu memandang Naruto dengan intens.

"Namaku Arashi Uzumaki Sandaime Uzukage. Tak ku sangka masih ada yang selamat dari peristiwa itu padahal aku merasa aku yang terakhir hidup untuk menyelamatkan warisan Uzushiogakure ini."

"Apa maksud anda Uzukage-sama?"

"Peristiwa penghancuran Uzushiogakure oleh tiga negara besar."

Mata Naruto membulat menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya berasal dari masa perang dunia Shinobi ke dua.

"Tidak mungkin anda hidup selama itu!"

"Aku ini hanyalah chakra yang di tinggalkan untuk menjaga warisan ini."

Sekali lagi Naruto mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang berupa chakra yang di tanamkan orang tuanya menjelang kematian mereka.

"Bagaimana anda bisa muncul?"

"Pasti kamu tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan segel yang ada di meja ini. Baiklah sekarang waktuku sudah hampir habis maka aku akan memberikan semua warisan ini kepadamu Naruto Uzumaki selaku keturunan Uzumaki."

Naruto membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Arashi. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan mewarisi semua gulungan dan dokumen Uzushiogakure di ruangan ini. Naruto membayangkan banyak ilmu yang akan dia peroleh berhubung jumlah gulungan dan dokumen di ruangan ini jauh lebih banyak di bandingkan yang dia temui di rumah orang tuanya yang sekarang menjadi mansion Uzumaki.

Sosok Arashi mendekati Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Naruto. Kotak itu berukiran indah yang membuat Naruto merasa isinya adalah barang berharga.

"Sebagai keturunan Uzumaki yang masih hidup aku berharap kamu bisa menemukan kembali keturunan Uzumaki yang masih selamat dan mengumpulkan mereka."

"Gomen Arashi-sama. Hanya aku dan Karin Uzumaki yang masih hidup dari klan Uzumaki sepengetahuanku."

"Tidak masalah karena klan Uzumaki tidak benar benar musnah. Aku berharap kamu bisa membangkitkan kembali klan kita Naruto. Kamu dan Karin harus menikah dan aku harap masih ada beberapa gadis yang bisa kamu nikahi. Dan jika memang harus terjadi biarkan anak laki laki kalian menikahi anak perempuan karena klan Uzumaki memperbolehkan insect."

DUAR

Seakan tersambar petir yang dahsyat, tubub Naruto menegang dan pikirannya kacau mendengar ucapan Arashi. Sungguh hal yang tak pernah bisa di bayangkannya akan terjadi dalam hidupnya membuat Naruto speechless dan drop.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan Naruto namun demi klan kita aku harap kamu bisa mengerti. Dan satu lagi sebelum aku kembali menghilang, aku melantikmu menjadi Yondaime Uzukage. Dengan kata lain kamu sekarang pemimpin resmi klan Uzumaki. Memang sekarang itu belum berguna tapi suatu saat kamu akan memerlukannya. Nah apa yang ada di kotak itu adalah bukti resmi kamu adalah Yondaime Uzukage." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sosok Arashi menghilang karena chakra yang di segel sudah terkuras habis.

Naruto membuka kotak peninggalan Arashi dan mengambil jubah putih dengan akses api orange di bawahnya bertuliskan kanji Yondaime, sebuah rompi jounin Uzushiogakure dan sebuah hitae ate Uzushiogakure. Di dasar kotak tersebut nampak sebuah kertas yang memberitahukan letak perlengkapan shinobi Uzushiogakure yang terselamatkan di kotak besar yang ada di ruangan lain di dalam gua itu dan cara mencapai ruangan itu.

Naruto menatap semua peninggalan Arashi dengan air mata berlinang sebelum akhirnya menyimpan semua itu dalam fuin penyimpanan di lengan kirinya. Naruto menguatkan hati dan pikirannya bahwa dia akan sepenuhnya berusaha membangkitkan klannya walau harus meninggalkan reruntuhan Uzushiogakure.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gulungan dari ruangan itu dan menyimpannya di fuin penyimpanan Naruto meninggalkan gua itu dan meninggalkan sebuah segel hiraishin di mulut gua itu.

 _Karena tempat ini sangat penting dan rawan lebih baik aku mencari tempat lain untuk menyatukan chakra pemberian bijuu dan mengontrolnya agar aku bisa menggunakan. Aku rasa kagebunshin no jutsu dan latihan ala sannin mode bisa mempercepatnya. Yosh sekarang waktunya mencari tempat berlatih._

 **TBC** Gomen kalau lama update karena ada beberapa kesibukan yang menyita konsentrasi sehingga sempat mengabaikan fic. Di fic ini saya masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban apakan akan ntr atau cheating karena spoiler ga asik hehehehe. masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini karena masih proses belajar.


End file.
